Finding My Love
by Tsuyoku
Summary: Inu Yasha makes a mistake wo even knowing it, then Kagome leaves, but theres a twist, he can't see her again until he fulfills a quest. Then what happens? Lots of twist here folks, and a few seperate conflicts. Not confusing, IYxK SxM IxOOC
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kagome finally wants to leave because of Kikyo, and she goes back to her own world, but to her surprise she brought something unexpected back with her! Meanwhile, Inu Yasha doesn't know what to do, but he wants Kagome back. To find out the whole story, read please!

I/K S/M High Rating for colorful language. Warning: Contains Lemons! I/K S/M I&K&S&M/OOC

Disclaimer: Yep, it's not mine...

Ok, this is my first fanfic, so don't make fun of me, but if you have anything that you'd like to make better or add, then tell me.

-Tsuyoku-

Chapter One: Deep thoughts...

The breeze was swift as it rustled through the trees and plants around them. The morning was young; so young that the sun had not yet peaked over the horizon and darkness was still hanging over the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome listened intently as she spied on yet another of Inu Yasha's encounters with his previous love, Kikyo.

How she despised Kikyo. 'I can't believe that Inu Yasha would betray me like this!' Kagome thought. She fought back tears for a moment letting them roll down her face when Kikyo suddenly kissed Inu Yasha. It was a painful sight... Kagome waited, downwind of Inu Yasha, as not to let him know she was secretly watching. Kagome waited for him to pull away, to strike at her. However, he only stood there. In the shock that washed over him, Inu Yasha could only think of one thing, Kagome...

'What would Kagome think. I love her. She knows that, I think. Because of...' He trailed off. 'I've got to break away. Kikyo has to be told that I do not love, I never truly loved her, and that I will never go to hell with her. There is no way. I will kill Naraku for sure!' Inu Yasha pulled away from her cold kiss in the dark clearing of Inu Yasha's forest.

This was the last straw. Inu Yasha's actions were unforgivable! Deep in Kagome's chest, In her heart that beat vigorously, the heart that was once fill with hope and happiness, was becoming flooded with sadness and lingering emotions of rejection. 'How could he?' Kagome said as she slowly rose to her feet, trusting her weak knees to hold her up. 'This is the last time that I'll see that sight, that woman (a/n: even though she is just clay and soil, she's still a woman!), that vision of disgusting love! I must confess that,' Kagome thought, slowly walking from the clearing where Inu Yasha stood, 'the past few times that I have seen those two together, I've interrupted them by making noise. This- this will be different though. Now, I've though it over, this is what I have to do.'

Kagome left Inu Yasha talking with Kikyo. About what? She barely had enough pride and patience to know they were together, much less know what they were talking about. It was serious, though. The look on Inu Yasha's face was stern and it was as if he was confused and angry at the same time.

"I thought that you loved me, Inu Yasha! We... we did it. I loved you, and I gave you my body, my love, even my time here in ancient Japan, but you still choose to visit her? I can't believe it. How could you?" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She sat down for a while to cool her head. Instead, she ended up thinking of what happened yesterday, that unforgettable day.

Certainly, it was eventful. But she didn't want to remember it. Painful memories came back.

End Chapter

This one and the next one or two will be kinda short, so don't fire me But it get's gloomy and there is a lemon inn chapter three, but stay with me. And tell me what you think, I'd like to know how it is flowing through.

-Tsuyoku-


	2. Battle With Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: It's not mine Ok!!!!!

Chapter Two: Deep thoughts...

FLASHBACK

The gang was walking along a dirt path, when they were attacked by none other than Sesshoumaru. Everyone immediately began to prepare for battle. Inu Yasha's Tetsaiga was unsheathed and transformed. Miroku had his staff in hand to block any oncoming attacks on Lady Kagome, for he would only use his wind tunnel if he were able to get a good shot without Inu Yasha in the way. Sango had already thrown her Hiraikotsu in Sesshoumaru's direction, hitting Jaken and splitting him in half. Meanwhile, Kagome positioned herself in the back of the battleground and drew her arrow, ready to strike him down if need be.

Kagome had grown a lot stronger since she had gotten there. With everyone's help they had collected over half of the infamous Shikon Jewel, and it had increased her powers vigorously. Also, with the reluctant permission of Inu Yasha has embedded two stray shards into her arms to help her enchanted arrow become just as deadly as Kikyo's. (A/n: these shards not bonded with the jewel yet. They are probably the ones that she got after the fight with Koga and the Birds of Paradise, after she was kidnapped.)

Sesshoumarus' attacks were ruthless, and every dodge and block by Inu Yasha's tetsaiga was just the same. As Kagome got a clear shot, she released her arrow. Swiftly, it flew through the air, towards its target, Sesshoumaru. However, like once before, he caught it, and it melted in his poison claws. Seeing her as a threat her raced through the crowd of heroes, strait towards Kagome in hope of getting rid of his biggest threat first.

Our heroin jumped to dodge his attack, but it wasn't far enough and she was about to get hit, maybe even die. Her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness around her and fainted was... 'Inu Yasha...save me!'

Seeing this Inu Yasha dropped EVERYTHING, and ran to Kagome, grabbing her before she was ripped to shreds. Kagome had fallen unconscious, and Inu Yasha was trying to rouse her, but with no prevail. 'No! Kagome, please wake up!' All these worried thoughts swirled through his mind. He got mad. Inu Yasha, then, put Kagome on the ground, as gentle as he had ever been with anything in his entire life. Standing strait and tall, he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! You'll..." His eyes flashed red, "Pay..." Stripes appeared on his cheeks, "For doing that to her! I'll slit you open here and now!"

He moved so fast, he was almost impossible to see! Breaking Sesshoumaru's armor, he jumped backwards.

"Oh, no! He's transformed into a full demon again!" Sango shouted. She rushed over to Kagome's side just as she began to stir from her unconsciousness. Waking her up completely, Sango asked, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome sat up, leaning on her elbows, then sat strait up. "I just fainted from the shock. I really thought that I was going to die. Inside I was pleading for Inu Yasha to rescue me. I guess that my prayers were answered. Wait, what happened? Where is Inu Yasha anyways?" She finally stood, watching the battle that was at hand. "Oh no! Please tell me he isn't!" Seeing that the man she loved had transformed into a full demon once again made her gasp. 'Nothing good has ever really come from him going into a full demon. This is bad. What will he do? Last time, he took the lives of innocent men!' Kagome just stood, her hand covering he mouth.

Noticing that his ignorant half brother had transformed into a full demon again, Sesshoumaru lost the urge to fight his brother, as Inu Yasha was not thinking strait, giving Sesshoumaru an advantage over this battle.

He grabbed Rin from behind some trees and held her on his shoulder. He then formed the clouds under him and was on his merry way, leaving the battle once again at a tie.

End Chapter

Tsuyoku: It isn't very good at this point, getting better though. Lemon next chapter!

Review? Please!!!!!


	3. The Cave End Of Flashback

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me, It's not mine, ok! Love it, but not mine though!

Chapter Three: Deep thoughts...

Still in his demon form, Inu Yasha also had a demon's rage. He watched his cowardly brother fly away instead of staying and fighting him. He let out a loud growl at the sight. Them suddenly, a sweet scent came to Inu Yasha's distinct nostrils. It was Kagome, yet she had a different scent mixed in with her already fragrant smell. It was enticing. He noticed his arousal and then looked towards Kagome. The look of fear on her face and the smell of it that hung in the air only served to make his arousal rise.

He now remembered how, for days, it had been plaguing him, and keeping distance between him and her as well as keeping any other male demons from her was barely enough to keep him from taking her on the spot.

In his demon state, he was unstoppable, and even uncontrollable. He wasn't thinking strait, and as the scent once again filled his nose, he snapped inside. Still a demon, Inu Yasha, running like lightening, scooped Kagome up, bridal style. In the blink of an eye, Inu Yasha, with a shocked Kagome in his arms, was gone.

He ran off, leaving Miroku and Sango in the dust. Sango was dumbfounded and Miroku, despite the circumstances that Inu Yasha was a demon, had a lecherous grin across his face. Sango smacked him upside the head with her giant boomerang and walked towards Kaede's village for some rest. 'Kagome and Inu Yasha will return later.' She thought.

Back with our main characters, Inu Yasha was running very fast, dodging and jumping trees. Landing on the ground for a second, he'd jump up and begin, once again, walking with the treetops. Kagome, who hadn't opened her eyes since she was picked up, was scared. 'What's going to happen?' She wanted to ask Inu Yasha, but she was scared, and yet, somehow, right now, at a loss of words.

Finally, far enough from people and civilization, Inu Yasha finished his running. Jumping from a final tree, Inu Yasha dove into a cave. Smelling no occupants, he threw Kagome onto the soft ground that lay beneath her. Inu Yasha them jumped on top of her.

By this time, Kagome had opened her eyes as wide as they could go. Blushing she asked, "Inu… Yasha?" Kagome hesitantly said his name, knowing not what he would do at the sound of it. 'What's going on? This isn't like him! This isn't even him!'

It set Inu Yasha into a frenzy when he saw her blushed. He ran his fangs along her lips causing her to gasp in fright. Inu Yasha took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue into her mouth and even towards the back of her throat. He tried to memorize every inch of her mouth before stopping for air, to much of Kagome's relief. But it didn't stop here. He couldn't stop himself with just a kiss. She tasted so good, and he wanted more.

Inu Yasha kissed her again, this time smelling her arousal. He kissed her hard on the mouth, as passionate as any kiss could ever get. Kagome, as much a she like the idea of Inu Yasha kissing her, knew it wasn't him. This was a completely different person. Her body wanted his body, she couldn't hid that, she wanted him so bad, she had been waiting for him to do this.

She opened her eyes when his second kiss ended. Kagome's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the look on his face. It was full of lust and had an evil smirk to it. Inu Yasha took his inner and outer haoris off and slid his hands under her shirt and bra. She moaned when he grabbed each breast with his hands and then he took both her shirt and her bra off over her head with one swoop.

Realizing that she was topless, Kagome put her hands over her breasts and blushed even redder, if possible. Inu Yasha then slid her skirt and her panties down carefully because he had secretly watched her do it so many times.

"He's fallen asleep?" Kagome asked, sitting up from her lying position. 'He's… back' Kagome's eyes widened when she watched the red fade from his halfway open, unconscious eyes, and the stripes disappear from his cheeks as if they had never been there. She bent down and wiped some of the sweat on his brow away. Then she kissed him. Sleep came to her in a yawn as well, so she curled herself up against him, in her haori and slept.

Kagome woke up, careful not to wake him from his sleep. She searched for her clothes and then dressed. She looked at him, all exposed on the cave floor because of the event not too long ago. She covered him up again and then walked out of the cave into the night air.

"Its already night?" Kagome asked, "Well, I guess it would be. When Inu Yasha first picked me up, the sun was about to set." Her mind filed through the thoughts of the last while. It was odd, everything that happened had been something that she wanted to happen, ever since they had begun their adventures and she saw the nice guy inside him.

Kagome walked through the forest, finding a stream. Checking the water, she found it to be warm, and undressed and stepped into it. Her inner thighs and stomach now hurt. She hissed as the water washed over her now sensitive areas. It wasn't until and hour or two later that she got out, all pruned on her fingers and feet. Dressing, she walked back into the forest, towards Kaede's village, only, to her great surprise, she found them together.

End Flashback

End Chapter

Tsuyoku: Kinda gloomy I know, but I will brighten it up in chpters to come.

I'd also like to see some reviews


	4. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, tear

Chapter Four: Deep thoughts

So there she was. Sitting against a tree. Her face was normal now and did not look red from crying as it did before. 'I should get back to the hut.' She thought. Even though she didn't want to face Inu Yasha or any of them for that matter.

Kagome, knowing the woods for she had walked them oh so many times before, left the edge of Inu Yasha's forest. She pulled back the flap that covered the door to the hut, only seeing Sango sitting by the fire, string at the ground. She walked in and went over to the far side of the hut, in the corner farthest from the door. "Where are Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango jumped as if she had just been in a trance and then looked at Kagome. She'd heard the question, at least. "Kaede went to tend to patients in the next village. She needed some help and took Miroku and Shippo to help her. I also wanted them to go along to protect her. She's getting old you know? And you never know what demons could be lurking around these parts. Especially since the Shikon Jewel is so close." Sango took a breath. "So where were you guys this whole time? You've been gone for a few hours now, and we were beginning to worry. Oh! Is Inu Yasha back to his normal self?" Sango bombarded Kagome with questions.

"Yeah, Inu Yasha is hanyou again. He's just out in the woods right now. I got him out of his demon state and then left him to cool down. And then just a little while ago, I found him..." Kagome then whispered under her breath, "...with Kikyo." Sango had obviously heard this when her face went into a surprised look. She became even more curious at that point.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know that you and Kikyo don't get along and you have your thoughts about what Inu Yasha's and Kikyo's relationship is, right?" Sango didn't wait for a reply. "But you have to understand that Inu Yasha does love-" She was cut of.

"No." Kagome said quietly. "No! No, No!!" She put her head in her hands, shaking her head. Sango crossed the room towards Kagome and heard soft sobs. She put her arms around Kagome, only to be pulled into a hug while she cried upon her shoulder. After a while, Kagome quieted down, then finally managed to get some sleep in the futon in the back room of Kaede's hut.

About an hour later, Inu Yasha snuck and sat near the door. Looking around, he didn't see Kagome anywhere, but he could smell her. By her even breathing, he knew that she was sleeping, and then he smelt tears. They were an old scent, so he knew that she had probably cried herself to sleep.

He didn't even look at Sango or acknowledge her presence in the room. But he knew that she was looking at him, and it frustrated him even more than he already was.

He knew why Kagome had been crying, though. How could he not? Faintly, it haunted him. But faintly was enough. He didn't want to remember! 'I...I...' Even in his mind, it was hard to say. 'I...did that to her.' How could he have done such an inhumane thing? 'I don't know. I don't really remember what happened, but I know that we did it, and I think I did it by force. sigh... if only he knew how wrong he was... 

Sango still looked at him. He seemed so deep in thought. 'I guess he's thinking about Kikyo and Kagome.' Sango thought. She was right. He was thinking of Kagome, but not how she supposed. He was confuse about how she felt now.

'I guess I'll leave him alone and go to bed. After all I am tired and the only reason that I stayed up was because I wanted to make sure those two were ok.' "Goodnight Inu Yasha."

Without a reply, not expecting one anyway, she got up and move to the back room where a comfortable futon had her name on it.

Alittle while later, Miroku and Kaede and Shippo stumble through the door. Kaede talked with the two while Inu Yasha listen. The ohter three though he was asleep.

"It seems that Lady Kagome and Inu Yasha have returned now. " Miroku nodded towards Inu Yasha with his words. "And obviously he isn't demon anymore.

"Good!" A squeaky voice called from Miroku's shoulder. "I was getting worried about Okaa-san! Inu Yasha rushed off with her, it scared me. But I am glad that Inu Yasha is back to normal. And to the looks of it, he's getting some much needed rest." Shippo said.

Then he mentally added, 'Although I can smell Okaa-san's tears, I wonder what happened between them?' Shippo got up and walked into the back room, laying with Kagome.

"I wonder what happened between them? What did Kagome do to get him out of this demon state ye speak of?" Kaede asked, breaking the silence.

"Knowing Kagome, she probably said 'osawari' and he snapped out of it. But they were gone for a while." Lecherous thought crossed his mind, but Sango wasn't there to hit him.

Shippo walked into the back room, and he saw some of Kagome's papers lying on the floor near her pack. He brushed it off and assumed that she had been studying for her 'tests' whatever they were.

He crawled next to her, underneath the kimono that covered her. ANd even though Kagome was asleep, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close like she did every night.

Inu Yasha's POV

'Kagome? sigh I just couldn't control myself. I wanted her so much. I can't remember everything that happened though. The lust, the urges, they're all I can remember on my part. How did she act. What does she think of me now?' Inu Yasha held back tears in his amber orbs. Soon, sleep over came him, just as exaustion has not too long ago.

He began to dream...

He shed beads of sweat which rolled over his naked body. He looked down at Kagome, she was just the same. Underneath him, sweating, she had a look of pleasure written on her face. This drove Inu Yasha wild. She lifted her head and then took Inu Yasha's lips into a most passionate kiss, of which he gladly returned. All the while, Kagome began to stoke his ears, loving and gentle. It drove him even more, and as he reached his release, so did she. Moaning his name, she arched and Inu Yasha released at the same time, she let him bite her neck...

End Inu Yasha's POV

Meanwhile, during Inu Yasha's POV...

Kagom had woken up right when she planned to. Looking around the room, she spotted Shippo in her arms, and Kaede and Sango on futons around the room.

She unwrapped her arms from Shippo and looked at her watch. It was almost five in the morning. She'd only gotten about three hours of sleep after seeing Inu Yasha and Kikyo together in the woods.

Kagome got up and packed a few papers back into her pack.

End Chapter

Tsuyoku: Hey, this is a longer chapter than my others, and I know that it is kinda gloomy so far, but it will brighten up. It will get better, and I thank inuyasha1234 for the great review that I got!

It will get better as I have already said and you should be expecting some Miroku and Sango scenes as well! ;-)

I'd really like some reviews, if I should continue, or if I should change some things...


	5. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but that would be cool! ;-)

Tsuyoku: Well, I have gotten some good reviews on this so I will continue. It is an Inu/Kag fic for those who have asked, but for a few chapters it might be a little more Mir/Sang. Then I'll have some Inu/Kag and it will be a little more romantic. I like this 'cause I have never seen someone start out with anything like this before, and it had been in my head for a while. Chapter five now Starts...

Chapter Five: Deep Thoughts...

After gathering her things, she picked her backpack up and stepped over Kaede and Sango, carefully, so not to wake them. Now was the real challenge.

Kagome entered the front room of the hut and looked around. The sun hadn't come up yet, so it was dark, but she could make out Inu Yasha's and Miroku's figures, hunched over, sleeping.

She walked past Miroku and the now smoldering fire towards Inu Yasha's side. Lowering the bag down, she opened it and took out two things. A piece of paper and a knife.

Taking the knife, Kagome cut the subjugation beads (A/n: in the sencond episode, Kaede asks Kagome for 'the word of subjugation.') around his neck and lay them on the floor next to him. With a frown on her beautiful face, she took off her giant fragment of the jewel from her neck and replaced it around his. It was something that she had to do. It was her plan.

With a quick kiss on Inu Yasha's lips, Kagome stepped out of the hut. The grass was wet with dew and the tree limbs moved with the warm wind that flowed through her hair. She would miss this era. Looking at the stars, seeing them so clear and not worrying about tests or things in her time.

It was heaven, but she had to do this. Kagome knew that she would be a distraction, Inu Yasha had done that and it would sit in his mind forever. If she wasn't around, Inu Yasha could fight with no limits, but she wasn't that stupid. 'I'll see him again. It says in that note. Inu Yasha, it will be a while, but we'll be together once again.'

She was now admitting to herself that she loved Inu Yasha. It was as if she'd taken in some sort of truth syrup.

Not knowing if the kiss woke him up or not, Kagome then made a dash for the well. He would follow her if he was awkae, and she couldn't risk this plan to fail. Seeing her salvation, Kagome jumped into the well, letting the blue light surround her body, like every time before.

Climbing the old rope ladder, Kagome emerged from the Bone Eater's Well, and then she stood watching it, towering over it.

Placing her hands together, in some manner of prayer, she closed her eyes. The old latin words rolled off her tounge. The well sparkled and let off a light that blinded Kagome for a few moments.

It then formed a layer of light over the opening of the well and quickly vanished, returning the well to its original looking state.

"They will find my note," Kagome said, walking away from the well to the doors, "and everyone will know that I am gone. I can see their reactions now... Shippo will probably be crying. He is my pup, I will miss him, and the thought of leaving him makes my heart ache. Inu Yasha... sigh he'll be furious, then he'll try to come and get me. Sango, my best friend, will be confused, and Miroku will just be as serene as ever, thinking over the situation."

Kagome walked towards her house. The sun was now starting to rise, but her family would still be asleep. 'Good. I will not be asked so many questions as always.'

She unlocked the door with the spare key that was hidden above the trim. Sneaking upstaris, Kagome wearyly unpcked her bag and stored her things away, for the wouldn't be needing them anymore. Since hse hadn't gottne but about two or three house sleep, she fell into the darkness as soon as her skin hit the soft bedding beneath her.

The sun was rising over the horizon in the Sengou Jidai as well. With the new day cam the sound of birds chirping lightly and everyone began to stir. Inu Yasha was the first one to awaken. He opened his eyes and then streched, but something was different.

Something was terribly wrong wit this. He sniffed the air and didn't smell anything new, it was what was missing. 'Kagome...' He couldn't smell her in the other room.

Jumping into the air, her woke up Sango, Miroku, and Kaede in the process. The women sprang from the back room and looked at Inu Yasha, who for some reason had a worried, angry look on his face.

Finally Sango spoke... "Where's Kagome?" She asked. Then it hit her. That was why Inu Yasha was mad. Kagome had left, but why?

Then, he stepped forward as if to go outside, but something stoped him. He had stepped onto something. It looked like a piece of paper.

Inu Yasha bent down and picked it up. He unfolded it and then read it, silently. His eyes widened.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. He looked over Inu Yasha as he began to speak.

"It's a note from Kagome... She's gone...for good this time." He still held the note, not even looking up from it. "Well, she's gone for a while, a long while, at least."

This didn't make sense to anyone else in the room and Kaede quickly insisted that I nu Yasha elaborate upon what he had said.

Inu Yasha began to read the note aloud...

"To Inu Yasha, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango...

As you have noticed by now, I have gone already. It is my own heart that ales me, making me inable to bear such situations. I have gone home, so I will be able to live my life there in peace, and finally concentrate on school and my own home-life. I've given something to you Inu Yasha. Around your neck is the large fragment of the Shikon jewel that we have collected, all together. Go and find the rest of the jewel shards. I have the two shards in my arms still, they will be the only shards left that you won't have. Then, and only then will you once again be able to cross over in the well. I have put up a barrier around the well, so you or any other will not be able to cross over to my world, until you have all the jewel shards that we still require. Then you can recieve my two shards. I'm sorry Inu Yasha, but I can't keep living this way. It hurts me so much, not physically, but mentally. I love you Inu Yasha, because I now knowthat you love me as well, but your heart doesn't completely belong to me. I now can continue to live my life in my own world finally as a normal teen, and you have to keep living yours. It , may take you a while before you find the shards you lack, but when you do I will be waiting for you. I have to say it again, because I won't for a long time. Inu Yasha, I love you, and I am sorry that I cannot share this love with you right now, but I will sometime. I am sorry Shippo. I have adopted you as my son and I want you to know that you will always be with me. And tell Miroku and Sango to reveal their love for each other. I know they have feelings for each other, but they don't know if the other has them as well. I am glad I met you all, especially you Inu Yasha...

Love, Kagome

P.S. I can't say SIT anymore Inu Yasha...

How did you like that one. Still kinda gloomy, but I promise it will get better. Plus next chapter I am hoping to include some SangoXMiroku stuff. And for all the Inu/Kag fans, you'll only have to wait two or three more chpters. I hope that I'll get some reviews on this, if I get some good ones I will make the next chapter a long one!!

-Tsuyoku- ;-)


	6. Beneath The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! But I'd like to, I think I'll just borrow a few Characters for a little while! smile

Tsuyoku: Hey everyone! I am back and you know that means! I have updated! So how do you like it so far. Opps! I seem to be getting ahead of myself, that's for the end of the fic. But just to remind you... review please, always appreciated! even flames 

Inu: Why are you sooooo stupid?

Tsuyoku: I am not stupid, I'm... just a little slow...! K? innocent smile

Inu: My point exactly... And where do you get off making me do something like that to My Kagome! bares fangs

Tsuyoku: shivers Sorry, but I had to, for the plot you know. But I wouldn't have if I didn't know that she loves you and would love you too! So there!

Kagome: Well, if that conversation is over it is time to start the fic! turns chibi Enjoy everyone!

Tsuyoku: and review...

Chapter Six: Deep Thoughts

'Kagome...?' Inu Yasha thought. He ran out of the door towards, where else, the well.

"Oh no! What is Kagome thinking? This will break Inu Yasha's heart!" Sango said after he had left.

"Yes, it is troubling that she left that note and didn't say goodbye in person. I wonder what she is doing. We can't find the shards very well without her because she can see them, so it will take a while I believe to get the well opened, if what she says is true." Miroku stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, ye must work together, as well as with Inu Yasha, to get the jewel whole again. It is time ye finally went after Naraku once and for all." Kaede sat, starting a fire. "Go after Inu Yasha and see if he is alright."

Sango and Miroku did as they were told. They walked along the new path towards the well and were suprised to see Inu Yasha leaning against it, very calmly.

"Kagome was right..." Inu Yasha began, his head still down facing his knees. "I tried and I can't get... through... to her. I-I don't know what to do." He stopped. Sango and Miroku could clearing hear that he was fighting back tears for he didn't want to cry in front of them.

Sango nudged Miroku in the ribs signifying that they should leave him be. Both walked off towards Goshinboku.

After they sat under Goshinboku, both Miroku and Sango remained quiet. Both were contemplating their next move, and that was to fianlly find and attack Naraku! By the time that they had gotten to the Sacred tree and then talked forever about their actions from here, the day had reached the sunset. Together, sitting about a foot apart, they watched it go down. Now, only the moon floated over their heads.

Miroku, not trying to be a lech, scooted near to Sango and took her hand in his. When he saw a familiar glint of anger in her eye, he withdrew and scooted away. To Sango's suprise, he appologized for his sudden actions.

"Sango, I just wanted to know if what Kagome said in her note was true, do you have feelings for me?" Miroku was being serious on this subject, a side of him that had not seen daylight (a/n: or moonlight if you are keeping track) in a long time.

"Well, I guess that I do like you somewhat along those lines, but what about you? Do you like me as a woman who's pants (a/n: skirt) you want to get into, or do you love me Miroku?" Sango moved a bit closer to him in the soft grass that swayed in the wind, making Miroku somehow seem a bit handsomer than usual. Under the moon light, he became just a little more serene and this tantilized her emotions.

"Sango, ever since I laid eyes on you, I have wanted you. Not only to bear my children, but to stay with me forever and love me like no woman has ever done." He cleared his throat. " I have loved you Sango and I wanted so bad to let you know, but with my past history, I didn't think that you would sincerely believe me, so I tried to say it with actions and kindness. Kagome caught on I guess, but I had to ask and tell you now, before I broke down."

He continued. "Just looking at you makes my heart race and I want so much to hold you in your times of grief. Like when you see Kohaku taken away from you again, I just want to tell you everything will be alright, although I do not know if that is true. I didn't know if you would return my love. And if you did I would always be afraid that I would die in the battle against Naraku and leave you. I couldn't bare that, but now, I can't be afraid. Because I have to be strong. We have to fight for ourselves. Me, for my hand and a life with you... you, Sango, for your younger brother to live again with you as the family you once were... Inu Yasha, I don't think he is fighting for revenge on Kikyo anymore. I think that he wants to fight and win against Naraku in order to see Kagome again. So we all have our reasons, and that is why we will be strong and finally win this one!" Miroku used such kind, yet strong words in his mind. He had seemed to have gotten a great burden off of his chest by having someone to talk to.

"Miroku... I love you. I love the way you talk about winning and dreams that everyone has, and that you put others' thoughts and feelings before your own. I love you as the man that you show me and not anyone else. I cannot even begin to come close to saying I love you in the way that you have just explained, but I can say it loud. I want to be with you, Miroku. I do want to have your children someday and I want you!" She leaned over to him with that and kissed him hard on the lips.

Miroku, although surprised by her straight forwardness, wasn't going to ruin this by letting it get out of control during their first kiss. He put his hads through her loose hair, deepening the kiss. Sango replied, by moving into his lap where she could be even closer if now possible. They kissed for what seemed like minutes before breaking from each other for much needed air.

Both had flushed faces and were staring the other straight in the depths of their eyes. Miroku stayed still, not knowing what to do next. Yes, you guessed it. Despite his lecherous attemps on women, and the way he acts, Miroku had never had sex before. Sango made her move... (XD)

Miroku and Sango had woken up from a bit of welcomed sleep that came all too well after their love-making. Knowing they wouldn't really be missed at this time, the couple wanted to stay a bit longer, but Sango didn't want people coming to the right conclusion to their absence, so she dressed and drug him along as well. They gathered up their clothes from the forest floor and proceeded to the village while holding hands.

The moon hung high in the sky at this time for they had spent most of the day talking first with Kaede and then going to Inu Yasha and then this.

They were now a couple, as both had wanted for so long, as Kagome had said in order for them to admit their feelings. It was a wonderful thing, but the spirits still hung heavy at the camp.

"We need to set out for Naraku tomorrow morning right after dawn." Inu Yasha commanded right after the two lovers walked through the door of Kaede's hut, not even sparing them a glance.

"We don't even know where Naraku is, so why are we leaving so early in the morning?" Miroku said with a yawn, half from bordem of the conversation, the other half, well, he was still tired. (a/n: ahem)

"I can smell a faint scent of Naraku in the air when the wind blows from the west. We will set out from here in the morning and hopefully reach him in the afternoon or early night. I have thought it over and decided that if we attack him all at once, then we may have a chance to win against this weakling. The incarnations might not be a problem, but if we get rid of them one by one first, then we can attack him with no interferences. How does that sound to you?" Inu Yasha asked, finally looking up.

They just sat their eyes wide and their mouths hung half open. He'd never seen them act this way before, and he didn't like it. 'This is getting on my nerves!' Inu Yasha thought. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, monk?" He bared his fangs.

"Well," Miroku spoke first. "You have always been the type to rush into battle without thinking things through. And with Naraku, you usually throw everythough except killing him out of your mind, so you act on impulse. Now, you have thought it over and it just surprises us that you were able to configure a strategy."

"Feh. I had nothing to do but sit here and wait for you two to get back. Where was it you went off to again?" Inu Yasha slyly.

Sango turned bright red and Miroku instead of getting one of his grins, his face remained casual. "Well, we were just out in the field talking about what we should do about Naraku when we noticed that it had gotten dark, so we came back. Sango had her hiraikotsu with her, so I didn't dare try anything on her because that thing hurts even though she won't kill me." Miroku just sat there speaking the lie as if it were the real truth.

Inu Yasha had hoped that something finally happened between the two, but all they did was talk. (a/n: one word, gullible...) But Sango, knowing the truth, (a/n: duh again!) just stared at Miroku's profile. He just sat there and lied like it was nothing. And about something hentai, without getting a grin on his face or anything. This made her calmly smile to herself as she excused herself to the backroom to sleep. Before leaving the room, she gave Miroku a descrete wink.

Sleep overcame the lot of them and everything was quiet. Miroku had crept into the back room where he had wrapped his arms around Sango to sleep, while Kaede snored in the corner. Inu Yasha had his usual position near the doorway.

'Kagome, I don't know what to do or say. You are gone from me, and you have proven that you are stronger than me as well. I don't think that you are crying or even very hurt in your era, but I hope that everything works out for you after all. I love you.' Sleep came and Inu Yasha blacked out.

Meanwhile in the present era, a few days later, Kagome still lay awake lying in her bed. She had streaks down her cheeks, swollen, red eyes and one of the worst headaches from crying that she had ever gotten. It was hard, but she had to realize that she would get over him and have a good rest of her life. But there was always this doubt in her mind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to forget him.

Yes, he'd always be in the back of her mind. Or in the front, right where her thoughts hit her the most. But this time, she had to be strong. He was being strong in the past right now, she knew it. He was mad at her, but she new he'd get over her.

And Miroku and Sango, what would happen to them after they read the note. 'I wonder if they will ever get together?' She thought. (a/n: ironic isn't it?)

But thoughts weren't he problem right now. She got up, that urge over coming her once again. Running down the hall, she ran into the bathroom.

'I swear I will never eat another thing again since I am puking my insides out anyways. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I want it to go away. What a time to get a stomach virus, or something like that. Probably from being in the feudal era so long. Well, I need to get some sleep, or atleast try.'

Kagome washed up and headed out to her room, and lay down, her head resting on her pillow, the blanket partially covering her and all the tissues that occupied her bed with her.

Well, now what do you think? I must admit, I was kinda sad. I have gotten no reviews and a ton of people have read some all or part of this fic. Well, if I don't get atleast one email or review by next week, or next two weeks, then I don't know if I will update again. Until I get some reviews, you will never know what happens hahahahahahahahahahahahaha... evil grin, laugh, laugh, cough, choke..

eveyone: sweatdrop, anime falls


	7. Three Years Later

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha or any of its characters! cry

Tsuyoku: Hey everybody, as you see, I have updated thanks to two very loyal fans. I am glad that I finally got reviews because I was... sniff starting to think that you didn't like me anymore!

Inu: That's because they don't.

Tsuyoku runs away crying

Kagome: Anyways... on with the fic!

Chapter Seven: Deep Thoughts...

"Oh, my! Look at the cherry blossoms filling the streets! Wow, that's why spring is definitely my favorite season, it's so lively and beautiful!" Kagome sat on a bench right next to Goshinboku in her own era. She had matured a bit over the past two years that she had stayed home, and definitely looked very beautiful in he gowned priestess garment. The white shirt matched her almost ivory skin and the red pants blended in with the flowers just blooming before Goshinboku's very roots. This was what spring was like.

"Much has definitely happened over the past three years. I left Inu Yasha..." She looked at the ground and then stood up in a jolt of energy. "Don't start Kagome," She said to herself, "you have gotten over him and you have much more important things going on. I am finally getting close to becoming a full priestess!"

Kagome had long given up on school. It was an embarrassment if you were held back a grade, but that's what happened and she countered the school by saying that she would drop out and take care of the shrine as a priestess. This would definately help the city's culture, and it would be better because her grandfather wasn't much of a priest anyway!

"Kagome! Kagome! Kag-" Her grandfather was calling her. Kagome had run off to take a break from the lessons and duties of a priestess so that she could rest a bit, but her grandfather had found her. "What are you doing sitting under the tree? You'll never do anything by just sitting on your bum, so let's go. We have much work to do!"

She stood up once more and then walked towards the shrine where she would be spending the next few hours, leaving the much-appreciated shade of the Sacred Tree behind her.

It had been three years since Kagome had ceased her visits to the Feudal era and sealed the well, but it didn't seem like it. The days went by rather quickly, and not one passed that she didn't wonder how much of the jewel that Inu Yasha had collected. Sure, she said that she was over him, but Kagome didn't know where her feelings truly lied. Ever since her return, she had been dating Hojo, much to her surprise that he could be intellectual and was good company. He didn't even mind that she had Kioshi. In fact, Hojo was very nice to the boy, as if Kioshi was his own son.

Kioshi was about two and a half years old, but despite his age, he spoke very well and was polite to others, much unlike his father. But that was all left behind and to everyone else, Kioshi was a love child who's father ran off after getting just what he wanted, so he shared Sota's room and they got along very well.

Kioshi had long hair that he tied back in a ponytail. It was beautiful silver, very soft and shiny, so his Kagome loved to play with it. But he wasn't too fond of that fact... And his eyes... Kagome loved to look into his eyes because they were a golden brown and they were beautiful as they glowed when the light hit him. Yet the thing Kagome was most thankful for was that his ears were on the side of his head, resembling hers. (Big relief!)

"Okaasan!!!!!!!!" Kioshi ran towards the shrine, "Okaasan!!!!" Kagome looked to the door, and excused herself from her lessons with the already irritated grandfather.

"Kioshi..." Kagome looked out at the boy who had apparently just gotten home from school. "What is it sweetie, I have lessons right now?"

"But Okaasan... the kids at school are picking on me again! They say that I have funny hair and eyes." He looked at her with these puppy dog eyes (no pun intended) that Kagome could never resist.

"Sweetie, I am sorry!" She left the shrine's door and kneeled on the ground, embracing her son in a hug. "Hey, remember what I said, ok? Don't let it bother you. The other kids are just jealous that you have such pretty hair and eyes and they don't. Now, go into the house and see what grandma is doing; I'll be in there in a little while. Maybe we will make some treats if you dry those tears.

"Ok!" The young boy rushed into the house, which smelled of dinner already.

'I remember...' Kagome began to daydream again. 'I remember when I got home I cried and cried. But then something was wrong with me. I wouldn't stop throwing up. I thought for a while it was a stomach virus, but it turns out that I was pregnant.'

'One of my friends went with me and I bought a test. Then we took it over to her house, and I tested myself. It turned out to be positive. No one can imagine what kind of thoughts were going through my head at the time. I was pregnant with Inu Yasha's child. Not only that, but when I thought about it, he was full demon at the time he and I had sex, so Kioshi turned out to be half demon. His father is a half demon and his mother is a human, but Kioshi is a half demon. Weird, but true. I miss Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kaede too. Plus, I also miss all my adventures. I am kind of an adult now, so I don't know if I could ever go back to that old life, not that I would want to or anything.'

She went inside.

Meanwhile in Feudal Japan...

A little recap tells us a lot about what has happened over the last three years. Sango and Miroku have already had their first child, Odori. And Kaede had now taken on a new apprentice that she had found. The girl was a miko and Kaede saw that, inferior only to Kagome, she was the best for the job. It had never looked like Kagome would return, and Inu Yasha didn't seem like he'd ever find all of the shards.

However, after they had beat Naraku, not more than a year ago, Inu Yasha had disappeared. He'd left without so much as a goodbye, and they all presumed that it was all to get those shards back and find Kagome.

The woods were very dark, and it was hard to see for all of the forestation. However, for one with demon blood, it was just as plain as day ever could be. The bear stood almost as tall as the largest tree, and on its forehead, a familiar glint shone brightly.

It was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. And somewhere a certain hanyou was pursuing it.

It roared, making any wildlife inhabiting the forest at that time run away in fear for their lives. And a blurry red line ran through the forest, bouncing off trees, claws flexed, and one mad look upon its face.

The red blur crossed glances with the bear before using its soul stealer technique and detaching an arm from the beast. The bear roared, swinging its claws with no strategy, except killing all that was in its path. But the hanyou had a one. He moved around the back of the bear making it turn quickly, loosing its balance. This made the bear come crashing to the ground, giving the hanyou the perfect opportunity to slice it in half with a clean, yet bloody, cut.

Yes, this was Inu Yasha, though after the fight with Naraku and then about a year of hunting demons and fending for himself, you can say that he has matured a little. His features had become more manly and he didn't make silly arguments over little things. You could say that unintentionally he had become a little like his brother, except he was still as nice as the old Inu Yasha was, and even a bit stronger.

Ever since the incident three years ago, Inu Yasha had never let the tetsaiga leave his side during a battle and there were very few times that it left his side altogether.

Hopping onto the ground when the bear once lay, Inu Yasha picked up the jewel fragment, smiling at it. "This is the last piece I need before I go and 'retrieve' the other two that someone is so 'nicely' keeping for me." Inu Yasha said. He wiped some of the bear's blood and sweat off of his bare chest and then grabbed his haori, putting it on. yes, some people must be kinda drooling right now. He is handsomer sounding isn't he? 

He hopped onto trees, limb after limb, and set off towards the village to see the others. Inu Yasha hadn't seen anyone of his friends in so long. Last that he new, Sango had just found that she was pregnant and Kaede had found a new apprentice, and then he left. They didn't seem like they were going to go anywhere soon, so he, anxious as always, set off by himself to find the rest of the jewel, and get in some more training at the same time.

Entering the village, he saw a few kids playing in the dirt road. One looked about eight or nine and had red hair, very familiar red hair. Shippo had grown taller since Inu Yasha had seen him last.

Then he turned to a newly built hut near Kaede's. It belonged to Miroku and Sango. He and Inu Yasha had built it themselves. Upon entering, he saw Miroku with a bowl in his hand serving lunch, while across from him was Sango, who held a small girl in her arms.

The girl had black hair like her parents, and looked about three or four months old.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku exclaimed. "Long time, no see. What have you been doing?" He looked at the small pouch that Inu Yasha held up without a word said. "Oh, so I assume that you have found all of the jewel shards, save... hers."

"Yes." The one small word that he said was just as powerful as the million words that he could've spat out.

"I see." Miroku rubbed his chin and looked at Sango. "Sango, you do know what he is talking about, don't you?" She shook her head. "Well. Inu Yasha is talking about Kagome." He looked towards the door and then realized that Inu Yasha had left at the mention of her name. A knowing smirk crept across his face.

We are taken to the area where Inu Yasha had not been for almost two years. He had visited the well in hopes that the spell would be weak and then wear off, but it didn't escape his mind that the spell would last as long as he was searching for the jewels. Kagome wasn't weak. She was too powerful to make a spell that would wear off after some time. Still, it made him anxious to pass through that well and see the one woman that he had wanted to see the most for three years.

He waited.

Miroku and Sango had taken to the bushes and were now watching Inu Yasha's every move. "Why isn't he going in?" Sango asked.

---------------------

I will leave this at a hanger 'cause I am at school and can't add more, so enjoy the small wait! The chapter 8 one should be up soon!

-Tsuyoku-


	8. Long Awaited Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but if I did then I would have a lot more romance on there, and Miroku's hand wouldn't wander sooooo much. J

Tsuyoku: Hey everyone! I just uploaded chapter seven on, hopefully you like! Well, I don't have much to say. Nothing to really, except that all my loyal reviewers and readers, even if they didn't review! So, please review! I need some reviews! Even flames are welcome! I just want a few telling me if its good or not, and if you have any requests as to what you'd like to happen, please send them to me at or you can even tell me in the review!

Inu: Well, at least you updated! I was getting tired of you making me wait to find the last shards and then see Kagome! (Flames, flames)

Tsuyoku: to the reviewers and Inu Yasha, I am sorry, but chapter seven is up and here is the long or short awaited chapter eight!

Deep Thoughts: Long Awaited Reunion...

He waited.

Miroku and Sango had taken to the bushes and were now watching Inu Yasha's every move. "Why isn't he going in?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but he will. He has spent too long searching for all those jewel shards to see Kagome to not go back. Just give him a minute." Miroku explained to his wife.

Inu Yasha knew that Sango and Miroku were there, so he went ahead and jumped into the well. A few years ago, he wouldn't have while they were watching, but he didn't care. As Miroku said, he had waited too long to see her. So he wasn't going to give up now.

"Yes!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "The blue light is forming! I can go to her now. Finally..."

Kagome had just had lunch with Hojo. He had asked her out once again about two and a half years ago, and she accepted only to find out that he was a better guy that she had presumed. It was him that had consoled her when her so called 'boy friend' had up and left her for another woman, leaving her with child.

It had been then that she found out she actually liked Hojo. Something she never thought she'd think. But either way, he was a good man and they had been getting along well. He was in his senior year at their highschool, and soon would apply to Tokyo University.

She had had lunch with him and they had walked over part of the city before he returned her safely to her home. Hojo was even mannered enough to walk her up the steps.

'Wow! Inu Yasha would've never done this for me! Wait, stop thinking of him while you are on a date with Hojo! Though I still wish that I could hold onto his back and feel the breeze while Inu Yasha leaped up the steps! Oh! growl groan Stop thinking of him. That's over, he probably ran off after Kikyo after I left. But still he will need those other two shards to get the jewel whole again. However... Oh, no! I never thought of his reaction. Methinks he might want to even kill me after what I put him through. Having to find all the shards without my help. Then he will come here and see me... then... then...'

"Kagome?" Hojo's voice broke her from her tranced zombie-walking. She looked towards him, loosing her balance at the same time. "Kagome!" Hojo caught her in his arms, holding her up until she was stable enough to walk on her own. "Are you ok? I guess that we've been walking around too much today, you are probably tired. Well, you can go inside and get something to drink and cool off, then it'll make you feel better."

Hojo wanted to be a doctor, but all he knew at this stage was common sense, and then again, he still couldn't see that she was daydreaming and not dizzy at all. 'Darnnit, Kagome!' She yelled at herself on the inside. 'You go daydreaming when you are on a date. It has always been like this! When I go out on my dates, then I end up thinking about Inu Yasha, the man that doesn't even love me anymore! Oi, I am so confused and very angry that he still haunts me even after three years!'

'I expected that I would think about him, but not everyday. I didn't expect that everything or everyone would relate to him, or be compared with him. I don't know, I still love him. I'll never stop unless I find true love once again. That could be with Hojo though. As naive as he is, I like him, maybe I love him as well. He is nice and he is rich, and then he is also funny and interesting to be around. Face it, Kagome! You have found the perfect man and you still think of this creep, Inu Yasha!' Kagome replied to Hojo's worried expresion with a smile, a bright one. 'He cares.'

The reached the top of the steps, arm in arm, so Kagome wouldn't fall over, the excuse that Hojo had used to get closer to Kagome. She didn't mind though. He didn't need an excuse. "Would you like to come in an have some tea as well. You must be pretty hot from walking, if I am. You must wory about your own health more than mine. I'll be ok, just come on in and we can talk some more!" She smiled. Kagome knew that Hojo couldn't resist this smile, so he'd come in. She enjoyed his company.

Well, unbeknownst to Kagome and Hojo, a pair of golden eyes had been watching from the barely cracked well-doors.

"See. She has moved onto a new life, now. Had you expected her to wait around for you? Well, that was what she had said in her letter, but she has moved on, which is probably better. I don't want her to be bothered by the fact that she isn't in my time anymore, or that she left everyone behind with just a note, or even that I did that to her. I love her. She knows it, she told me she knew in her letter. Yet, she was wrong, all of my heart belongs to her. I think that she meant that I still love Kikyo, but I don't. I have to make that clear, but how? All I need to do is get her to give me the shards and then get out of here. I must tell her that she need not worry, everyone is doing fine. And I have to thank her for Miroku and Sango. Without the advice to each of them in her note, they wouldn't be together and have their daughter now. Kagome, you truly are a wonderful miricale worker. I had expected you to be one, but I never wanted you to go away. I am truly sorry if I was the one who pushed you away, but even if I was, it is too late to correct that now. You have a new life. You have a new interest, this guy..."

Inu Yasha, hoping to wait until she was alone to surprise her and get the jewels. He went to the well and entered it. He was a little depressed going in, but when he came out and saw the familiar greenery around him, his saddened face deepened even more.

Sango and Miroku had left the area, seeing Inu Yasha hop into the well. They half expected him to come back with the jewels yet still empty-handed, and the other half, well, they hoped that he would leap out of the well with Kagome once again in his arms, but that wasn't very likely. Yet 'he'd at least try to get her back, wouldn't he?' They both thought.

While the married couple was back at the village, Inu Yasha emerged from the well and ran as fast as he could to the one place he could be alone, the one place besides Kagome's side, that he every truly loved to be, the branches of Goshinboku.

He lept up into its outstreched arms and sat at the top limb. Looking over the widespread area of the Japan that he was familiar with, Inu Yasha slept against the leaves that were swaying in the spring breeze.

When he awoke, it was almost time for the sun to set and the moon to rise. Had he been asleep that long? Well, this made him rush to the well and jump in, hoping to find some alone time with Kagome.

This time he lept into the well with the determination of a lion. He would find Kagome and tell her his feelings and get the shards, and... and... What would he do after that? Inu Yasha hadn't exactly planned this out. No, he'd been to busy hunting jewel shards to care about what he would do after he'd gotten all of them. Whatever he did, it would be instinct. He could plan it out, but that would take too long. He couldn't wait any longer to see her, (a/n: again, he just saw her...) and to smell her scent again.

But he wasn't prepared for all of the news that would come his way. The new, ahem, developments in Kagome's life.

But that is for later. This chapter was mostly their thoughts on each other after three years. It also was to explain what has been going on with Hojo and Kagome. I won't make them get any closer though. Because, hey, Inu yasha and Kagome are the pair in this story and I'd hate to ruin that, so keep reading, ch. 9 shouldn't take too long 'cause I am on a sugar high, er, I mean I am on a roll while writing these chapters! XP

See you soon, R&R please, even flames acceptable! :)

-Tsuyoku-


	9. Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!!!!! tear But as one fanfic writer has put it "I'd like to borrow them for this story!"

Tsuyoku: So you've decided to come back! Yeah! You like me! You really like me! Well, sigh my intro will be short, for if I don't get Inu Yasha here reunited with his as Jack Sparrow put it 'Bonny Lass', then he will be mad. shiver

Inu: Damn right, I'll be mad. Man! Why do I bother to hang around you?

Tsuyoku: Because you like it, you like to hang around with me!

Inu: glare ahem?

Tsuyoku: Ok, maybe not. But if you don't, I'll give you over to Kikyo!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo: puckers up Really, InuYasha?

Inu: yelp! I'll be good!

Tsuyoku: Good boy! pat pat

Inu: That's pushing it!

Tsuyoku: Sowy.

Kagome: ANYWAYS!!!! On with the story. Read and review! And then, if you like it, stick around for other chapters that are sure to come!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Nine: Deep Thoughts...

This time he leapt into the well with the determination of a lion. He would find Kagome and tell her his feelings and get the shards, and... And... What would he do after that? Inu Yasha hadn't exactly planned this out. No, he'd been to busy hunting jewel shards to care about what he would do after he'd gotten all of them. Whatever he did, it would be instinct. He could plan it out, that would take too long. He couldn't wait any longer to see her, (a/n: again, he just saw her...) to smell her scent again.

But he wasn't prepared for all of the news that would come his way. The new, ahem, developments in Kagome's life.

Well, Inu Yasha had just jumped out of the well and into Kagome's era. He couldn't wait to see her, but then again, he didn't want to tear her away from her new life, which seemed to be going well.

He opened the doors to the well-house and stepped out. The air here was unlike the air back in his time. It was more musty and filled with pollution. It made his nose tickle when he breathed in the air. Smells in the Sengoku Jidai were very vibrant and they smelled very sweet, each flower, each tree and grass blade.

The sun was setting on the horizon and it was going fast. Since they were on a hill, (a/n: the very steep steps and hill...) he was able to witness it till the very end. The sight was breathtaking, but he couldn't wait that much longer. It had proceeded to grow dark and the dim light of the moon showed.

He looked around the grounds and seeing no one, he jumped off the roof of the well house. Then, rustling sounds reached his distinctive ears. It had been an advantage to him to have those ears in battle and even though he wouldn't even admit it aloud, he kind of liked them and became accustom to their setting atop his head.

The rustling was around the corner. 'Could it be Kagome? No... she wouldn't be out in the dark like this. It is probably her creepy grandfather sweeping the walk again. Oh well, I'll get a good laugh out of scaring the wits out of him.

Puffing out his chest, Inu Yasha stood tall and strong in his red kimono. Then, he walked swiftly around the shrine building only to find...

Her.

They quickly locked gazes. Nothing could express the tension of this moment.

For one thing, Kagome was shocked at seeing the hanyou standing there, infront of the well house that she would visit everyday the first year that she'd left. Kagome had wanted to go back, actually. Surprisingly, she thought about it, but couldn't go back on what she said in her note. But she was also afraid. Afraid of what Inu Yasha would think, but she was even more afraid now, afraid to find out after three long years.

Inu Yasha was dumbstruck. The young highschool girl that he had known and loved, had grown and matured. Sure, she was about seventeen or eighteen, only three years had passed, but Kagome seemed more calm and structured than before. And she was gorgeous in her priestess outfit. She stood tall, a broom in her hands, no longer sweeping the dirt off of the shrine walkway.

"Inu... Yasha." Kagome was the first one to break the silence. "Inu Yasha." His name was all she could say. It came out with the shock.

"Kagome." He said her name. But Inu Yasha knew he could say more, despite his shock. She was standing right there. After three long years, he could see her. "Kagome, I'm back."

a/n: Normally, since I am evil, I would end it here, but I think that I shall go on, for my faithful readers' sake. Though for this, I'd think that reviews would be in order... 

"You're... back. So that means... the shards..." She looked him over. 'Kami, he has gotten even more handsome! Finally, you have returned to me. I have waited to see you.'

"Yes." He took the pouch containing the jewel shards out and held it up. "I found them. Though it really was a bitch getting them back." He said, scratching his head and smirking a bit.

"So, Naraku is dead then. I see." Ok, enough of the small talk, Kagome had had enough. She'd waited too long not to do this...

Kagome let her broom fall to the ground and ran towrds him. She grasped her arms around his neck and then kissed him. Very passionately. Inu Yasha was a little surprised to say the least, but then he cupped the pouch in his hands and wrapped Kagome up in his arms, leaning into the kiss.

The both broke for some much needed air and then looked into each others' eyes, deeply. "Kagome, I've missed you. I love you. I never had a chance to say it to you, but I have gathered all of the shards and come to see you." They remanied in each others' arms. Inu Yasha meant to take the shards and then leave, but he forgot about her new life and thought about the past and all the memories that it had to offer him. Their comfort warmed him many nights, while he searched for the shards, but now she was in person, against his chest.

"I have missed you so much, Inu Yasha. I love you too. No, I didn't say it in person, but I will now. I love you!" Then a thought went through Inu yasha's mind. He had wanted to ask her about this -well- since she left.

"Kagome, why did you leave? Why did you write that note and then go away?" Inu Yasha displayed hurt in his eyes as he said this. "Is it because we had sex? I don't really remember what went on because I was in my demon state, but I just want you to know that I am sorry."

All that time, Inu Yasha had not given Kagome a time to explain herself. She pulled back out of his grasp.

"Well, we did have sex and then after that I saw you with Kikyo, talking and you kissed her and then I couldn't stand being rejected like that, so I... just left." Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Kagome, I don't regret ever doing that with you. And the only reason that I saw Kikyo that night, or morning, or whatever, was because I was explaining to her that I had fallen in love with you. I told her that I would never go to hell with her and that she should just give up. She tried to get me to take it back, but I didn't. So that night, I put her soul to rest and I haven't seen and/or heard from her since. Kagome, I broke everything off with Kikyo that night." He reached for her and pulled her once more into his grasp.

"So..." she started to cry in his chest. "I did that and I never even got the whole story. Look what I put you and all of the others through. Speaking of, what happened to the others?" She pulled her tear streaked face from his chest and looked at his face.

"Well, Miroku and Sango had a girl, Odori. Kaede had finally found a miko and is training her as her replacement and Shippo, well he seems to be getting along with the village children real well. sigh Listen, I don't hold anything against you. I understand that you misunderstood my meeting with Kikyo, so I can't say anything. But that is all behind now." He wiped some of her tears away from her pale skin. They kept coming despite that. So he kissed them away. This caused Kagome to laugh. 'Kami. Your smile. That is the thing I have strived these three years to see again. It drove me on...'

"Okaasan!!! Okaasan!!!!" Kioshi had smelt his mother's tears all the way from upstairs in his and Souta's bedroom. He had ran downstairs and out the door. Then he saw his mother wrapped up in someone's arms, and he thought that she was being attcked. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" He ran towards them and then tugged at Inu Yasha's pants.

The two lovers parted. Seeing a small glimse of the man that had his mother wrapped up, he quickly hid out of sight behind his mother's humungus red pants. He clung to them, afraid of what the stranger would do, courage all gone from his system.

Kagome's eyes widened and looked from Kioshi, to Inu Yasha, blushing. Inu Yasha didn't think to sniff the air, though he should've before speaking.

"Oh, I see that you have a kid. Must be that Hojo guy's. You guys have been together right? I'm sorry to intrude on your new life like this." Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head looking uneasily anywhere except Kagome or the bundle that she had hidden behind her long leg.

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha? Sure, I have seen Hojo a couple of times, but this isn't his child." Kagome was just a little embarassed to say the next part, but she did. "Kioshi, come out here. Inu Yasha won't hurt you." The boy still didn't come out. "Ok. Inu Yasha. I have something a little odd to tell you. Ok... well... um..." She twisted her hands, her words not finding their way out. "Well, this is my son, Kioshi. He is also your... s-son." Kioshi and Inu Yasha jumped at this.

Kioshi came out of his hiding and looked at Inu Yasha. Amber eyes met Amber eyes and nothing happened. You could hear the three breathing, but nothing else came out of their mouths.

"He is my... son?" Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, but pointed to Kioshi.

"Yes." She replied.

"And this guy is my father?" Kioshi asked, even though the answer was already confirmed.

"Yes." Kagome said, a little dulled out.

"Oh." The father and son said in unison.

"Ok! Nice to meet you, Otousan!" Kioshi bowed towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha in turn, bowed back as well, surprising Kagome at how civilized he had gotten.

Kagome then drug Inu Yasha inside. They had a little catching up to do.

I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I was wondering if you could give me some good ones. Othewise the next one might be boring! tear so please reveiw and give me some good ideas or you could email me at So please, read and review and if I get a review, saying anything, it'll make the next chapter appear more quickly. And I may have another lemon (or two) depending on how you review and how perverted I feel when writing it! See you soon, hopefully!

-Tsuyoku-


	10. A New Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, but I am planning to win the lottery, then move to Japan and buy them all. (plus a bunch of plushy toys to go with it too (- )

Tsuyoku: Hola everyone, it is good to be back. How is everyone? Well, I just have a few announcements (sp?) to add before I start the story, but I must say that this is kinda important, to me at least. So I would really like to thank all of the reviews. I finally got to check them and they are great. To some reviewers who asked, especially AMANDATRINH, yes, the fic will include Shippo and I definitely have Sesshomaru in here, then I think I may have Rin, but there won't be a Koga in this one. Sorry folks. Thanx.

Chapter Ten: Deep Thoughts

(A review...)

"He is my... son?" Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, but pointed to Kioshi.

"Yes." She replied.

"And this guy is my father?" Kioshi asked, even though the answer was already confirmed.

"Yes." Kagome said, a little dulled out.

"Oh." The father and son said in unison.

"Ok! Nice to meet you, Otousan!" Kioshi bowed towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha in turn, bowed back as well, surprising Kagome at how civilized he had gotten.

Kagome then drug Inu Yasha inside. They had a little catching up to do.

(End review...)

Well, they talked a bit. Kagome was very much surprised to see how Inu Yasha had matured over the three years. He didn't try to kill her grandfather when he put scrolls on his head, instead he calmly took them off and gave her grandfather a knowing look.

He told her about Sango and Miroku, and her help when she said those things in the note. Then he told her about... Naraku. They had killed him.

"Kagome, it wasn't to avenge Kikyo's death either. I had forgotten that, and the only thing on my mind was seeing you again." Inu Yasha told her, once they were left alone in the living room.

"Thank you for caring Inu Yasha. To tell you the truth, I was worried about what your reaction would be. I didn't know if you would be mad at me for putting you through hell trying to get the shards on your own or not, so I didn't know what to expect. I missed you a lot." Kagome told him.

"Okaasan!" Kioshi entered the room. "Okaasan? I know it is kinda late, but can I walk around the grounds a bit? I promise not to go down the steps. I just don't want to be cooped up in a house all night, again." He smiled at Kagome's nod and then left the room in a hurry.

"Wow. I still don't know if I will ever get used to the idea of being a father. It's kinda strange, huh? Ok, maybe not for you, but for me." He said at the knowing look on her face.

"Inu Yasha. I am glad that you're the father, above anyone else. I am also glad that, because we live here, Kioshi resembles a human. Though I kind of regret him not having your cute ears, I am still glad that he gets along in this world without being seen as something different. No offense to you, Inu Yasha." She apologized.

"None taken. I am also glad that he looks like normal people. I mean, kinda, besides that golden eyes, like mine, and his unusual silver hair, like mine, he is human looking. Funny, how the unusual looking traits come from me." Inu Yasha scratched his head. "Oh, I guess that's because I am half demon and you are human, so technically, you are normal looking as well." (XP)

"Oh, well. Yes. He has turned out alright. But he has been joked about at school for having his hair and eyes. He will sometimes come to me, but he usually resorts to violence much like his father." 'Ahem', she meant. 'Must be in the genes."

Meanwhile, Outside...

"I can't believe it. Okaasan didn't talk about Otousan much, but now he's here. Cool. And he looks strong, too. I bet he could beat up all the guys at my school for picking on me. If they had he gal to do that to me, wonder if they ever have the guts to do that to him. Protection..." Kioshi skipped along outside. He much enjoyed being outside more than in. And if he ever visited the Sengoku Jidai, he probably would never want to go back to his era. It was so nice there...

But while Kioshi was busy hopping around from place to place, he didn't notice that in the air, there was a smell that didn't quite belong in this era. Two eyes watched from the cracked doors of the well house and spied on the young hanyou.

Inu Yasha and Kagome had talked a bit more. But, of course, after being away from each other, they couldn't resist. There was a big make-out scene going on up in Kagome's bedroom which had been modified to fit her now grown-up personality. (a/n:com'on. How could you not be a little matured after having a kid?)

But they were interrupted from their passion when a scream loud enough to break glass filled both of their ears.

"Kioshi!" Both said at once.

Kagome dashed towards the door to go out, but Inu Yasha grabbed her and then jumped out her window. The landed on the stone flooring of the walkway and then he carried her while he ran to the origin of the scream, their son.

When the two lovers got to the area in front of the well house, they saw Kioshi, lying on the ground. He was still alive, Inu Yasha reassured Kagome, but as soon as she ran to her son, a figure cut her off and separated her from him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and what is this little boy doing playing outside. He shouldn't be without protection. Oh well. I think that in order to get your ONLY child back, you will have to fight me, Inu Yasha!" The voice growled. It was low, but perfectly hearable to the human ear.

"Hojo?" Kagome yelled, not believing her eyes.

"Hojo!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Don't you lay a hand on him, or I am warning you, you will regret it!"

Too late. Hojo had then picked up the boy and ran down the well into the warring states' era once again.

The lovers rushed after them, determined to get their son back!

Tsuyoku: Whoops! Bedtime! Sorry, but I will get a new chapter up tomorrow (or later) and then maybe finish this story in a while. Or unless you have any ideas for a story part after the saving Kioshi saga? Oh well

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

-Tsuyoku-


	11. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I would like to. Dreams can come true, can't they?

Tsuyoku: Hola everyone! I am back and I think that I have planned there to be only this and one other chapter, but as always, if you have any things that you would like added then it is always welcome, just tell me in your reviews. They are always welcome. XP

Chibi Kagome: Well, let's start!

Chapter Eleven: Deep Thoughts...

(Review)

"Hojo?" Kagome yelled, not believing her eyes.

"Hojo!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Don't you lay a hand on him, or I am warning you, you will regret it!"

Too late. Hojo had then picked up the boy and ran down the well into the warring states' era once again.

The lovers rushed after them, determined to get their son back!

(End review)

Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and jumped into the well. They went through the familiar lights that Kagome was so happy to see again. It would be good to go back, but maybe not under these circumstances.

They landed

Inu Yasha jumped from the well, Kagome over his shoulder and then placed her on the ground.

Hojo was there, waiting for them to come from the well. He had his usual cold expression on his face, yet there was an emotion in his eye.

"Why did you take him?" Kagome yelled at Hojo who was currently holding Kioshi over his shoulder, unconscious. She would've cried, but Kagome knew that she was strong and showing fear to this man would only say she was weak.

But Kagome wasn't weak. That's why she had always stood up to this man. Feared as he is, she would always have her head held high when it came to fighting a youkai. He was no exception.

"Ahhh, Kagome, very good to see you again.?" Hojo still stayed emotionless looking. Hojo then put Kioshi onto the ground behind him. "You'll have to fight me if you want your son back. I have been waiting for a fight with you two alone for a while. This will be interesting with such prizes in order."

"Why did you take him, Hojo?!" Kagome yelled. She didn't think that he could be this horrible. "Why. All you had to do was attack and we would've fought you! You didn't have to bring him into this!" She wanted so much to attack him now, but she had nothing to attack him with.

"I only did this to get your attention. I'll let your son live if you come with me and become my mate. You are stronger than him and you deserve better." Hojo didn't even blink while speaking these words.

"What makes you think that I would ever come with you? Give Kioshi back to me, now! Now Hojo, or I'll-" She was cut off.

"You'll what. I am a man who is very strong, a man who is worthy of being Kagome's mate. Kagome can see the sacred jewel shards, that's proof enough that she is very strong. With these," Hojo the held out his hand and the almost complete jewel, came to his hand. Then Kagome's wrists were starting to hurt because of the force of his withdraw. Hojo was trying to force the jewels from her arms. Kagome screamed a bit and held her hands close, not letting the shards remove themselves. "Well, it seems you won't give them up. But tell me Kagome, can you live knowing that you won't see your son again because of some jewel shards. With the whole jewel, we could rule the battle field. You can become powerful in this world if you join me. Face it, your maternal instinct can't be beat. You have no choice but to come with me." Hojo took a step back, signaling that he was tired of waiting for a reply.

At this time, Inu Yasha had had enough of all this talk. No one would take Kagome away from him now that he'd just gotten her back. He hated the fact that Hojo was trying to blackmail Kagome into giving up the jewel shards and helping him with THEIR son and the jewel, not to mention trying to bribe her with power of which she'd never willingly accept. Inu Yasha had to admit though that their hands were tied behind their backs. It didn't seem there was a good way out of this. The only way he could think of was that they fought him, but with Kioshi's life on the line, not to mention the jewel shards, he didn't know if Kagome would want to take a risk.

"Hojo! Put my son down now! Face me, Fight me! I won't let you hurt him!" Inu Yasha pulled the tetsaiga from its shieth and took an attack stance.

"Kagome, it seems you have a few things to work out with Inu Yasha. I will leave you, but I will come for you in three days. Don't disobey. For your son's sake atleast." Hojo said.

"Mommy?" Kioshi stirred in Hojo's grasp. "What's happening? Where am I?" He struggled.

"Quiet child!" The young man yelled. Hojo lifted his feet off of the ground a flew off before Inu Yasha could catch up to him.

Inu Yasha smelt tears behind him. The scent reminded him of that night three years ago. He turned around and Kagome broke into full cries and fell to her knees. Inu Yasha ran to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the well.

Meanwhile a minute or two earlier...

The hut was silent except for the laughter of Odori. Her father was currently playing games like peek-a-boo in the back room of the hut with his new-born daughter.

Sango was making dinner in the middle of the front room by the fire and she ended up thinking.

'So many things have changed. I really haven't thought about it, but the fact that Inu Yasha has gotten all of the jewel shards to see Kagome, well,... it brought up a few memories.'

'I remember Kagome and I in the hotsprings, for the first time we really talked about the jewel and even I opened up about my brother. However, he is laid to rest now. In my old village. I buried him where our house once stood, near father.'

'And I wonder about Kagome. This has kind of crossed my mind. What has she been doing? Has she changed? Does she remember? Hopefully we can find it out, if she returns with Inu Yasha. I can see him now. Trying so hard to get up the courage to see her and get her to come back with him. They could start a family. That would be nice. I never saw myself married with children that much. All my plans were to grow up fighting demons alongside my father and brother. But here I am married to the lecherous monk, Miroku. But then again, it was Kagome that brought us together.'

"Kagome..." She whispered.

Just then, no a second after she said that, did Sango hear Inu Yasha screaming. It was something, but the well was so far away, so she couldn't make out the rest.

Miroku emerged from the back room. "Did you hear that, Sango? It sounded like Inu Yasha." He he Odori in his arms and they left the hut to head for the well, dropping Odori off at Kaede's before-hand.

The couple ran towards the well, hoping that nothing was going on between the lovers, and at the same time, they wondered if Kagome was back.

Coming into the clearing, Miroku and Sango saw Inu Yasha leaning against the well with a crying Kagome in his lap. They'd never seen Inu Yasha so comforting to anyone before, but he was stroking her back and rocking back and forth to calm her.

Sensing the two, Inu Yasha looked up, his sudden movements startling Kagome, who had been reduced to sobs now.

She looked up to see Miroku and Sango standing there, worried looks on their faces. Inu Yasha picked Kagome up in his arms and lept back to Kaede's hut. They sat there. Miroku and Sango also came in. Yet, they were afraid to ask. This wasn't the reunion the wanted, but why was Kagome so glum?

Just as Kagome had gotten up the courage to speak and tell her friends why she was sad and crying, a fluffball burst through the door. It yelled, "Kagome!!!!!!"

The older Shippo, about eight or nine years old now, ran up to Kagome.

"Okaasan! I smelled you, then I smelled your tears, and I was so worried. Why are you crying, Okaasan?" He ran together the words, but to Kagome, they were understandable. She opened her arms and embraced him.

"She was just about to tell us, Shippo. Why don't you sit down and listen in?" Sango said politely. Shippo sat next to Kagome, opposite Inu Yasha and listened for Okaasan to begin.

Kagome Began.

"Hey guys. I am sorry for not saying goodbye or anything, for just leaving a note, but I got mixed up in my teenage emotions and then I left because of a misunderstanding. But well. While I was over on my side of the well, I gave birth to my son, Kioshi." They all looked at her like she had another head. "Well, me and Inu Yasha... we, you know. Well, Kioshi is Inu Yasha's son."

"So while I was over there, I had Kioshi and everything was good for a while. Then Inu Yasha comes back to me and, I feel better having him around, like we are a happy family. But then Hojo came and..." Kagome didn't know if she could finish, her eyes filled with tears.

Inu Yasha pulled her back to lean in his lap, her eyes closed. He finished for her. "Hojo, I don't know how he knew about the well, but he came and brought Kioshi here. Then we followed and said that he wouldn't harm Kioshi if Kagome came back to his castle with him. He said that since I didn't mark her, that she could still be his mate. So he tried to blackmail her into it, and said that he would come for her in three days. He took Kioshi and all the jewel shards except for those still in Kagome's arms and said that they could join to gether and rule the world with power. He is despicable."

Everyone stared in aww. First they were shocked that the two had a son together, but then this guy Hojo, from Kagome's world, was going to blackmail Kagome into being his mate by kidnapping Kioshi and the jewel shards? It was all kind of weird, though they had never seen anything in all their years together like this It seemed that Hojo had hatched a plan to make himself more powerful by getting Kagome's power as well as the Jewel's...

Well, that's it for now! See you later! I will be taking a break from the fic for a little while, but I hope to do a little editing in the chapters and then have another chappy up by late April at the latest, that is... if you review for me. Even if you've already reviewed, I'd like any new or any input for that matter that you have. Thank you, my loyal fans!!!!!

HEY, AGAIN ITS ME! I WILL PUT IN A LEMON IN AS I MENTIONED BEFORE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! SO SAY YES OR NO, AND I'LL PUT IN ANOTHER LEMON. COMMON, IT'S JUST A WORD OR TWO, DOESN'T TAKE UP MUCH TIME TO SUBMIT A REVIEW! COMMENTS AND FLAMES ALWAYS WELCOME! SUGGESTIONS AS WELL, TOO!

-Tsuyoku-


	12. Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, though I do have a key chain, does that count. What about obsessed fandom?

SEE EDITED VERSIONS OF CHAPTERS 10 AND 11 BEFORE GOING ON. SOMETHINGS KIND MAKE SENSE NOW. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK. I AMD NOT USING SESSHOMARU I AMD REPLACING HIM WITH HOJO. BETTER VERSION FOR STORY LINE... THANX.

Tsuyoku: Hola! How is everyone doing? I haven't updated in a while, but I am now, please, onegai, forgive me.

Inu: Why should we?

Kag: Inu Yasha...

Inu: Uh... yes Kagome, love, sweet, um, woman... cowers

Kag: Sit!!! It doesn't work in the fic, but it does here. 'Cause the author says so. She is the lord of the fic!

Tsuyoku: That's right if I want sheep, then I type it up and (baaaah), ok, but then if I decide I want fried sheep on a stick, I just type that into the computer and then, there you go! Beat that Emeril! And if I want Inu Yasha to grope Kagome, I just wake him up and insert some of Miroku's personality. Tee Hee...

Grope

Kag: Inu Yasha!!!!!!! Sit!!!!!!!!!

Inu: XX

Tsuyoku: Ok, he's dead... poke, poke

Inu: I am not! So stop poking me!!!!!!

Tsuyoku: POKE"

Kagome: On with the story... (sigh)

Chapter Twelve: Deep Thoughts

(Review)

Inu Yasha pulled her back to lean in his lap, her eyes closed. He finished for her. "Hojo, I don't know how he knew about the well, but he came and brought Kioshi here. Then we followed and said that he wouldn't harm Kioshi if Kagome came back to his castle with him. He said that since I didn't mark her, that she could still be his mate. So he tried to blackmail her into it, and said that he would come for her in three days. He took Kioshi and all the jewel shards except for those still in Kagome's arms and said that they could join together and rule the world with power. He is despicable."

Everyone stared in awe. First they were shocked that the two had a son together, but then Hojo, from Kagome's world, was going to blackmail Kagome into being his mate by kidnapping Kioshi and the jewel shards? It was all kind of weird, though they had never seen anything in all their years together like this. It seemed that Hojo had hatched a plan to make himself more powerful by getting Kagome's power as well as the Jewel's...

(End Review)

No one really talked all that much afterwards. Occasionally there was a little cough or a 'how are you doing' to someone as a cheap way to start a conversation, but other than that, no attempts were made.

So, instead of sitting in silence, Miroku and Sango decided to take their chances in their own hut. So they excused themselves and left.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha, ye may stay here as long as ye like. And Kagome, do not be sad for Kioshi. Ye know that he is Inu Yasha's son, so he will be strong. Even ye must do the same." Kaede played with the fire, as she usually did when she was in deep thought.

"Thanks Kaede. I think I'll go out for a walk now, I just need some time alone." She got up and walked out of the door.

"Inu Yasha, she said that she wanted to be alone now. Let her be. She has had a long, troubling day." Inu Yasha had tried to follow her when she left, but Kaede had stopped him from doing so.

"Kaede, I'm not going to leave her walking alone in the woods. This Hojo guy wants her and the jewel, and there is no telling how many demons have come because they smell the jewel. It may not be whole yet, but it will be soon. I don't know what Kagome will do with it after that, but it will have nothing to do with Hojo!" He stepped over to the door. "Now, I won't let her know that I am there, but I will be watching over her." He left.

......................

Kagome had gotten all the way to Goshinboku by the time Inu Yasha had left the hut. She was staring at the wonder that the sacred tree set upon the clearing that surrounded it. 'So this is the tree, the one that Inu Yasha was pinned to. I haven't exactly looked at it very much until now, but it is enchanting.' She stepped closer. 'Being around this tree makes me feel calm. I wonder if it is the fact that Inu Yasha was pinned to it that makes me feel better?'

Inu Yasha had reached Goshinboku and found Kagome sitting down against his tree.

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

And I don't want to move a thing

It might change my memory

Inu Yasha looked as she sang, struggling to keep the tears from her eyes. It hurt to know that Kioshi was in the hands of that monster. Her lips moved to form the song that she sang to Kioshi every night that he could not get to bed. It really related to her situation now. Who would have thought? Tears fell; she wanted him here, with her.

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

Kagome wanted her family together. She wanted her and Inu Yasha to raise Kioshi and live with everyone, but she didn't see that happening in her near future, she only saw it in her dreams. All she wanted was a family and a quiet life, but that was asking too much, wasn't it?

I don't wanna call my firends

Or they might wake me fromthis dream

And I can't leave this bed

And risk forgetting all that's been

Kagome couldn't go anywhere without being attacked anymore, there weren't very many demons in the future, but enough to keep her busy in her free time. Kioshi liked to help her out as well. He was so much like his father now. She'd raised him to be a good boy. One that respected people and nature, as well as be kind to his elders. Now Inu Yasha had become better at people skills. She really believed that he'd changed for the better. He was nice to her now and she was glad that she could see him after so long.

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

Kagome finished the song and emerged from her own little world. Never mind singing anymore. That had only gotten her pumped up. Now she was ready. Though Kagome was a bit rusty after a few years of fighting. She'd train now. Better now than latter when she might be bothered.

She walked over and stood in the clearing. Time to find out what her energy was doing these days. She focused, putting all her energy in one place. Her heart. Her heart was the are where the ki would grow and finally become a deadly weapon just right for getting her son back. So she let it leak out a bit. A wind created. Inu Yasha watched with a wide eye. He'd wondered what Kagome had been up to. Turns out she'd learned a little better fighting skills than before. This was good, she could kill Hojo and get Kioshi back with her own power.

Of course Inu Yasha would help though. Kioshi was his son after all and no one gets to hurt your family and get away with it. Hojo was a good guy when you looked at him in Kagome's time, but no matter how he knew about the well, and if he was a demon of not, he'd be dead by the time Inu Yasha got done with him.

Kagome then let all her energy go in order to let it run free and power up. She drew in energy from the spirits around her. The tree spirits, especially that of Goshinboku, helped her tremendously by adding their own energy to hers. It felt wonderful, the power, the raw feeling that slowly crept through her body, down her spine. The grass blew in the fake wind that it created, the power blowing into the air and swirling around her. Anyone for miles around would be aware of her precence.

Well, that's it for this chappy. It isn't much, kinda short like a few of my other chapters, but I will hope to have the other chapters up within a few days. There will only be one or two more.

-Tsuyoku-


	13. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I would like to someday, dreams can come true right?

Tsuyoku: I finally got back into the habit of writing fics again. After started, I am finally not that busy! So, enjoy and review if you'd like to leave a flame or comment behind...

Chapter Thirteen: Deep Thoughts

Inu Yasha kept staring at Kagome. She had just powered up and her level had increased greatly. It amazed him how she had gotten so strong, but women, even humans, shouldn't be under -estimated. She calmed down a bit and fell onto her knees, head in hands. Inu Yasha knew what losing a family member could be like. His mother had been one of the only people, besides his friends now, that had ever treated him as something more than a pathetic half-breed. Those treated him as he was their freind and their family, that's what he lived for. And now that he knew he really had a family, he had to keep it together. That meant that nothing would interfere with it, not even that thing, Hojo.

Inu Yasha's anger grew. There were so many things that he could answer, so many things he didn't know. How did Hojo know about the well, what was he, and why take his Kagome? He had many times before been jealous of this Hojo guy. He knew that Hojo was in her era and had many things in common with her. Over all, Inu Yasha had convinced himself that Hojo was a better match for her. He could be a better person. But now, after gaining his Kagome back and even learning that he had a son with her, he wouldn't give up. Hojo would have to accept the fact that she was taken.

He stood up from the spot where he had been bolted to for the past while. He'd tired of watching her. Inu Yasha walked up and placed his hands around Kagome's waist from behind. She was very startled, who wouldn't be if you knew that someTHING was after you and you were all alone in the woods? She turned her head, her body relaxing at the sight of her love's silver hair and his nuzzling on her shoulder.

"Inu Yasha..." Inu Yasha could tell that she was in pain. So, the more he smelt her tears, the tighter he crushed her small body to his. "I... I don't want to... lose him, Inu Yasha. It'd be like losing my father all over again. Kioshi was so much like my dad. Both stubborn sometimes, but kept a cool head nad never let anything take that huge smile off of their face. But I feel bad that neither Sota, nor Kioshi, knew my father. He was a good ,an, like you..." Kagome turned in his arms and sank into his lap.

"Please, just let us stay like this for a while..." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Koi." As they sat there, Inu Yasha listened to Kagome's breathing. It had become, slow and even, meaning she had drifted to sleep. That was good. She needed the sleep after all of this. Inu Yasha thought. He didn't know Kioshi very much, and that was why he didn't take it as hard as Kagome did, but he knew that he would get to know him. Inu Yasha was a father now,a nd he was bound determined and sure that Kagome and he would be much better parents that he had. No one would ridicule his son... not while he was around.

When Inu Yasha realized it was getting late and they'd been out there for a while, He picked Kagome up off of his lap and carried her bridal style in his arms to Kaede's house. Noticing that veryone was asleep, he crept into the backroom at Kaede's hut and lay Kagome and himself down on a mat. There, he still had trouble getting to sleep, but managed after a while. It was like he didn't want to go to sleep, thinking that Kagome would disappear or he'd wake up and know that it was all a dream. Before he went to sleep, however he brought her back towards his chest and lossened her haori a little and looked at her neck. Without warning, bit down, his canines going straight into her soft flesh. Kagome sisn't wake up, but Inu Yasha could hear a loud whimper from her in her sleep. She arched her backa little and then when he stayed still for a moment the pain subsided. After licking the would clean, he removed his mouth from her flesh and then straighen her haori back up.

Inu Yasha was still a light sleeper, just in case something came in the middle of the night. Needless to say, you could still say that he wasn't used to Naraku being dead. Always expecting for something to try and attack him while he was sleeping... But at the slightest movement of Kagome near his chest, his eyes flashed open. She was still trying to get up without waking him. When they all traveled together, she tried that, even when he was across the campgrounds and he always knew hwen she was up. He moved his clasped hands and slammed her into his chest. He didn't want her to get up, just as much as he didn't want to lose the warmth that her body provided against his.

"Inu Yasha... It's already almost ten o'clock in the morning. I have to get up and do something or I'll go crazy." She still couldn't make it out of his grasp. "Inu Yasha, don't make me do it..."

"Do what, Kagome, you can't 'sit' me anymore. What are you going to do?"

"This!" Kagome slid out from under his arms and then glomped him, but it was a happy glomp. Then, frightened for herself, she ran from the room and outside where she spoted Sango. Baby strapped onto her back, Sango looked up and saw Kagome running torwards her. Then Inu Yasha was running after her. 'Seems like they are back to normal...'

"Hi Kagome! Do you regret taking off Inu Yasha's necklace yet?" Sango said when Kagome took a place behind her back.

"Yeah, I'll miss it. Maybe I'll put another one on him, for old times' sake. Oh, is this Odori? She is so kawaii!" Kagome then directed her attention towards the baby on Sangos back and played with it. "This reminds me of when Kioshi was little..." Oh.

"Kagome, are..." Sango started. She turned arouns and saw Kagome's jaw jiggling. She knew that Kagome was about to cry. Sango noticed that Inu Yasha knew as well. He had haulted his attack and stood int he middle of the road, looking at her.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha walked up to Kagome and put his arms around her shoulders from behind her. Burrying his face in her hair, Inu Yasha whispered a few incoherrant things to Kagome, of which Sango couldn't make out. But Sango knew that he was being kind to her. After all, Kagome wasn't the only one who lost something. Even though Inu Yasha didn't know Kioshi very well, he had a connection with him. It was blood and demons valued that connection above most others.

Kagome walked with Inu Yasha towards the woods where they stayed for a while. Meanwhile, Miroku had witnessed the little scene played before him from the hut door and when Kagome and Inu Yasha left, he walked over towards his wife. "I see the whole ordeal haunts her greatly, more than anyone would imagine. Sango, I promise you that I would never let anyone take Odori away from us. With my life I would protect her. Without my tunnel, I am but a monk, but I know how to defend myself. So please, always know that I look out for you wherever you are..." He leaned down and kissed Sango gently on the lips.

"Miroku, that is very sweet of you, but do you have to grope me in the middle of the street? I mean, until we are inside or something you will keep your hands in appropriate places, and not on any other women..." Miroku gave her a look that said, 'Hey, have I ever done that since we've been together?'

"But thank you Miroku. You are a man who looks out for his family, despite earlier thoughts." She kissed his nose and then kept on walking from Miroku. It didn't matter what Miroku wanted to do, as the woman of the house, she had work to do.

That night, Kagome cook a bit of Ramen that she went back into her time to get. Shippo and Inu Yasha were very pleased with that. And Sango and Miroku were glad that things were vey similar to how they used to be. Their enemy was Naraku, they were on a goal, and eveyone seemed to get along except for Miroku groping every availiable woman in sight. Ahh, nastolgic air.

The next day went along better than the others. Kagome walked with Sango and helped do village chores. She was so glad to be in the Feudal Era again. She missed the normalacy and beauty of it. It was so simple, unlike the constantly busy state of Tokyo. And when she though about Kioshi, she didn't cry, because in her heart, she knew that she would see him again, because tomorrow, she would fight and get him back, without having to surrender herself to Hojo. Shiver

That night, sleep didn't come easy. Miroku had volunteered to go along with Inu Yasha and Kagome, if not to fight, then to watch. And despite Miroku's protests, Sango won the argument about her going. Just like old times right?

All for this chappie. The Next will be the last, which I will start writing after I post this in a minute. So I will let you get back to other fic reading!

-Tsuyoku-


	14. An Alert

I must say that I am a bit disapointed. I haven't gotten any reviews for this fic while it has been posted on I have a fair amount of reviews from poeple on MedaiMiner, which makes me a bit dissapointed about the number of poeple that have reviewed on this fic. So, until I get some reviews telling me to take this fic off or stop or even update the last chapter, I won't put up the last chapter. This isn't being mean, I just think that people are a little too lazy if they don't try to put in a little effort and tell the writer what they could do to make it better.

I know this is being a little demanding, but I think that if anything just two words could atleast make a difference. Just press that little button...

-Tsuyoku-


	15. Love Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I will once I win the lottery!!!!!! After I get my damn internet fixed. I have to upload fics off of other computers!

First off: I would love to send thanks out to my reviewers! I got a few and they were good! They rose my self esteem up enough to add this chapter, which means that this fic is going to be wrapping up soon, I will also add a few other stories which WILL (meaning they aren't on yet) be about Inu Yasha another for Rurouni Kenshin/ and even DBZ. If you are intersted. If you have any requests or challenges, I could do those too, since I haven't done on in a while!

Hopeformore - I am glad that you read the fic and I don't think that I would've taken it off so soon, but I am glad that you reviewed.

Owari Nai Yume - Thx, I am glad that someone complemented me on my writing skills! And I will check out your stories as well, I love all of those animes! I lvoe that song by the way, IY music rocks!

Demented Dope - Thank you very much, along with the others, your reviews have given me the power to keep typing and post this! (reviews are like sensu beans from DBZ for those who don't know)

xXGh3ttoAznGrlXx - Yes, out of request, I will continue! I like your name by the way, very original!

Gigi-chan - Thank you for that! I think that a lot of people do as you say and don't leave reviews even after htey have read it. But you did and even though it was only once, I still appreciate it.

silversilence0 - thank you for saying that I have an original idea! I am glad that it appealed to others!

And for all of these reviewers, I am giving you another chapter. But this won't be the last one. I think that I will have one or two more to wrap it up. THX -Tsuyoku-

Inu Plushie: Get on with it you stupid obsessed fangurl!

Tsuyoku:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! (tear)

Kag: Inu Yasha, you're smaller than me right now, you know that?

Inu Plushie: Don't hurt me!!!!

(Bad hurting noises made in the background)

Kag: Well, then. On with the story...

Chapter Fourteen: Deep Thoughts...

Yeah, it was just like old times, having Sango and Miroku at their sides and sleeping in the woods, a battle waiting for them the next day. Kagome put the most thought into what was going to happen. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, she meerly wanted her son back and to be able to go back to her time, but would Inu Yasha allow that? Now that he had seen his son, wouldn't he want to be part of his life? Well, she still wanted her son, Inu Yasha's son to have a good education, but she wanted to stay in the feudal era where no one would have a problem adjusting to Inu Yasha's ears. She decided to get some sleep and get her son back before she planned on his future like this.

The morning of the fight was eventful. It began when she felt someone licking her neck and opened her eyes. Upon turning around, she noticed Inu Yasha looking sort of like a lost puppy. At first, she thought it was a romantic moment and that Inu Yasha was trying to make her feel better about what they were going to do that day. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, him pausing a moment before he joined in and put more pressure on her lips.

But...

The moment that ruined it all... Inu Yasha's stomach growled.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted Inu Yasha. Kagome broke off the kiss just as Inu Yasha was getting into it. He wined a bit, but as she got out of his grasp, he noticed that food was on the way. Was it what he thought it was? Yes!!! But wait?

"Where did you get Ramen, Kagome? I thought you didn't bring any with you when you followed Hojo..." Kagome noticed that he was a little anxious to get his Ramen, since he was deprived of it for a few years.

"I went back and packed a few things before you noticed that I was gone, and I got some Ramen and a few pairs of clothes. You have noticed that I have been wearing different clothes everyday haven't you?" Kagome questioned. She figured that if he saw her in different clothes, he would assume that she had gone back and gotten a few 'needables'. But obviously, Inu Yasha was a bit oblivious to these kinds of things.

"I think that he was more interested in what was under the clothing than the fact that you changed clothes." A familiar smack was heard as Sango and Miroku got up. Sango had thankfully left the baby back in the village with Kaede and the other mothers. Miroku was of course being as perverted as ever. He still hadn't changed after all this time; this made Kagome smile.

"Why do you have to be so perverted all the time?" Sango asked her husband.

"It's because I love you. And because I have to make up for all those years that Kagome was away. I bet no one has grabbed her in forever..." The trademark cheesy smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, well let's keep it that way..." Kagome scooted away from where Miroku was sitting and continued cooking the food. "Here you go, Inu Yasha. Sango, here's yours, and I am not sure if I want to give you any, monk. But here," She handed the bowl to Sango who passed it to Miroku.

The silence wasn't all that bad. It is said that if you are truly confortable with those around you, then you can enjoy each other's company rather that sitting there trying to figure out something to say.

Inu Yasha was the first to finish and of course, he asked for more. After a few bowls, he finally let up and looked at the others, who had been done for a while. "Wow, you don't know how good that was, I love you Kagome..."

"No, you just love me bringing the Ramen, don't you Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you are in the top few..." Kagome eyed him evily. "Ok, I love you more." Inu Yasha was surprised though. He never thought that he could have such a conversation with Kagome and the others. It was true, nothing really had changed, but at the same time, everything had.

"I'm going to go clean up a bit. I am still a little sticky from cooking. Be right back." Kagome pointed out that there was a stream a little whiles from where they'd set up camp, she would wash and then fill up a few bottles of water.

Arriving at the stream, Kagome dipped her hands in the cold water and let it just wash away all the dirt on them. Kagome like washing her hands in the streams again and being in nature. Running water was something that she loved, but being gone from the Feudal Era for so long did make you homesick for a little 'ruffing it'.

"Kagome... So nice to see you again. I knew that you would come to me. You want me, and you want your son. Soon, we can be together. Just come with me." Kagome didn't need to lift her head to know who that was, she would never forget that voice again. It had once been kind, but now all it was, was Naraku's incarnate. Hojo sounded like Naraku did when they actually did encounter him in person.

"Hojo... give me back my son, and I will go easy on you. You don't want this; this isn't you! What happened to the person that I knew, the boy that I went to school with and once cared for?"Kagome wanted so much for him to just give up and give her her son back. It shouldn't have to be like this. Naraku was dead, so where was the gang's happy ending?

Was there ever going to be a happy ending?

"Kagome, this is the real me. I put on that facade for you to actually like me, then we could be together and have a family. I was surprised when I found out that you were able to travel back and forth between these worlds, but that is even better. We can live here and have everything peaceful. It would be great..." He still held his hand out for her to take it. "You can be here, with me, and have your son. What's not to like?"

"No... I don't think that you are this kind of person. Hojo, please, give him back. Kioshi... Kioshi!!" Kagome began to cry. Hojo withdrew his hand and stood up straight.

"Kagome, I didn't want to have to resort to force, but you just won't understand. I hope that you see that I am doing this for your own good and the good of Kioshi." He floated up above the ground about a foot and snapped his fingers.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Kagome turned at the sound of Kioshi's voice. "Mommy, I miss you! Please, let's go home!"

'But, where is home...?' Kagome thought in her head. She shook her head and proceeded to run over to where Kioshi was standing. But she didn't make it in time.

Kioshi was suddenly surrounded by black ropes, they were see through as if they did not exist, but they were enough to keep hold on Kioshi. "Ow! Mommy, they hurt!"

"Please, stop hurting him, he is too young to have to go through this! You are a horrible person, or whatever you are, you are horrible!" Kagome started to cry even more, but what would that do? What would anything do now?

"Inu Yasha? Is that screaming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, and it's Kagome! You and Miroku stay here. This is Kagome's and my fight, don't help. I want to be ble to save my son alone. But I knew this would happen. I'm going to get that bastard for everything that he has put us through!" Inu Yasha was up and running before the first words came out of his mouth.

He too had been wondering how they were going to go about this attack. How were they supposed to get Kioshi back? He could do what he always did and barge in, sword drawn, and threaten to cut him into pieces if he didn't give his son back. But that could get Kioshi killed. So, what?

By that time, they had reached the clearing and stream where Kioshi and Kagome were located, along with that bastard, Hojo.

"Hojo, let him go! I swear I will kill you!" Inu Yasha landed and left his hand on the hilt of tetsaiga for good measure, and not to mention safety. "I said let him go!" Inu Yasha repeated when Kioshi made no move for his request, nor did he even acknowledge Inu Yasha's presance. Hojo kept his eyes glued to Kagome.

"What's gonna be your decision, Kagome? Come with me, and keep your son with you and alive, or leave him with me. You know, there's no telling what I could do with a child like this. He has demon power, that's good. Naraku would be pleased that I am wrecking havoc on you all like this. And I think he'd find it even more amusing that I am blackmailing you Kagome, the person that Naraku wanted to rid of most, into being my mate and bearing my children. Not to mention the fact that I would raise Inu Yash's child as my own. Now, would you like to be powerful Kagome? Would you like to take this jewel and be my mate. We could rule? We could be more powerful than anyone who would ever oppose us!"

"I don't know about anyone else, but I have had enough of your voice! You need to think realistic, you bastard! Kagome would never be with you! She knows that we will win and get Kioshi back. You on the other hand, are very expendable!" At that he, drew his sword and jumped up to run Hojo through. But he wasn't able to because of the barrier that had been erected around Hojo and Kioshi who was now floating close to him.

Inu Yasha fell back to the ground and slid back on his feet. 'So, he has a nice barrier that he thinks will keep my attacks out? Well, I'll show him that no barriers are a match for my Red Tetsaiga!' Inu Yasha concentrated and felt the energy building up in his sword. The color changed to a beautiful, blood red. Hojo, who had never seen this sort of energy emenating from a sword before, was very interested in what this stupid, annoying half-breed was planning.

Inu Yasha jumped up, just as he had done before, and attacked the barrier once more. Hojo saw that the Tetsaiga was able to break the barrier, but he wouldn't go down that easily. Just because this guy had a little talent didn't mean that he'd go with out a fight. Doding the attack, Hojo had spun around and went for a kick in the back towards Inu Yasha. But Inu Yasha saw this coming and he swung at Hojo, barely missing because Hojo landed on the ground. He landed near Kagome, but she ran and was planning on getting her arrows, but Hojo knew all of her powers, and he wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight.

"Kagome, where are you going, surely you wouldn't abandon your own child now would you. If you leave my sight, I leave and he comes with me. Now would you like to be blamed and guilty for the rest of you life because you were a coward. I am going to kill Inu Yasha, and I want you to watch it..." He let out a little laugh at the last line.

Kagome could do nothing but observe the fight between the men while she stood there, helpless and without any weapons. Damn it! Why hadn't she thought to bring anything with her? She was going out into the woods, while someone was out to claim her, and she just thought that she would be left alone as she stood out there like a sitting duck? Stupid! Stupid. Stupid...

But there were other things that she could do, though if she did, and she lived through, Inu Yasha would be very angry. Not to mention that it would be putting Kioshi's and Inu Yasha's lives on the line.

Meanwhile, as Kagome was thinking, Inu Yasha was still trying to attack Hojo. But whenever he pushed, Hojo pulled enough that he wouldn't be affected by it. And whenever he tried to hit here, or there, Hojo was just a little bit faster than him. It wasn't quite the time to be thinking this, but Inu Yasha noticed that this fight was strangely like the one that he had with Naraku not too long ago. It was the battle where Inu Yasha had gotten his revenge for Kikyo, where he'd gotten most of the missing jewel shards that he lacked, and most of all, Inu Yasha found that after fighting and winning against Naraku, he had the courage to see Kagome again and tell her everything despite the fact that it could mess up the life that she had made after leaving him for three years.

Was this another battle like the one before? Was this supposed to give him the courage to be a father to Kioshi? To be the person that Kagome knew he could be? Whatever it was, he had to win, not for himself, but only for the sake of Kagome and Kioshi.

With new determination, he thrust the sword swiftly at Hojo and wounded his arm. It wasn't much, but hey, it was a start comparing to what he hadn't done to him before. Hojo was pissed now. Before, he had thought that Inu Yasha was fun to mess around with. He was a little of a challenge to him, so he would get a good workout. But now, he had ripped his skin. His arm was wounded, and it was all Inu Yasha's fault!

Hojo held out his arm, and much to the amazement of Inu Yasha, he formed a whip out of it. The energy that formed the whip made it long and it would definately burn the skin very badly if it hit Inu Yasha anywhere. "Now you shall suffer my wrath!" (A/N: I know, that's a little cliche isn't it?) Hojo ran towards Inu Yasha with his whip in hand and jumped towards Inu Yasha.

At first, Inu Yasha thought that he dodged the attack, but he was concentrating on Hojo's movements and not those of the whip. It sped towards Inu Yasha and grabbed his wrist, yanking him so that his back hit a tree very painfully. Inu Yasha groaned and looked up with blurry eyes. He saw Kagome looking at him, her face twisted a bit. She looked as if she was deciding something. Inu Yasha knew from experience that this look could only mean one thing. Kagome was planning on doing something drastic.

Fearing for her safety, Inu Yasha warned her, "Kagome! You stay out of this! You hear me? Don't interfere. We both know what could happen if you do something drastic!" He struggled to his feet and looked at Hojo. Hojo was once again looking at Kagome with those hungry eyes of his. He wouldn't walk away from this fight with those eyes intact. He wasn't concentrating on the battle, that was a mistake for anyone to make. Once again lifting up the Tetsaiga, Inu Yasha jumped high in the air, as he began most of his attacks.

But Hojo wasn't as oblivious as Inu Yasha thought he was. With the whip, Hojo had an extra advantage. He had a long reach. This way, slamming Inu Yasha back into the tree that he had become so friendly with wasn't much of a task. As Inu Yasha once again lay against the tree, Tetsaiga laying on the ground beside him, he felt a little dizzy. The blows to the back of the head could do that to you. And the few places, including his right wrist, that were burnt weren't helping this fight very much.

Hojo held the whip back, it was time to deal the finishing blow. Using the energy, he straightened the whip and gave it a point on the end, much like a steak or sharp stick. This would be fun. Ramming this through Inu Yasha's heart. He chucked at the thought.

Sending the sharp point speeding through the air towards Inu Yasha, Hojo felt he had won. He'd taken Kioshi, most likely killed Inu Yasha, and he would have Kagome. Yes, it worked.

But his plan wasn't meant to go through. Kagome ran towards Inu Yasha. He sat there, looking somewhat helpless. He looked towards her as she came over to him, racing the sharp whip. "Kagome... No! Stay Away!" Inu Yasha told her.

"No Inu Yasha! You can still fight, you can win. And if anything happens, Kioshi will have you! He needs to know his father, just as he knows me!" She dove towards Inu Yasha, pleading to the gods that she would beat the whip.

Blood. Who's blood. Inu Yasha lay in front of her, where she had pushed him. And he wasn't hurt. So that had to meant that it worked. Everything went according to plan. As the whip had raced towards Inu Yasha, Kagome had made a decision. She wanted Kisohi to know his father. He knew his mother, so if she wasn't there, he could still have someone to take... care of... him... . . . . .

Everything went BLACK.

I think that this is the first real cliffy that I have had. The other 'cliffys' weren't the sitting on the edge of your seat cliffys like this one is (if you would consider this one of those) But I will update as soon as I can. But as always, I will need a little push. Please, review and stay tuned, for the next few chapters will be cool! THX -Tsuyoku-


	16. Forget Me Nots

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I have fun killing off people and bringing them back! Muwahaha! cough, cough

Tsuyoku: Hey, sorry. It has, to say it lightly, been a very long period of writer's block for me lately. I really didn't start this fic out well, and I must say that most chappys were written from the top of my head on the spot and then posted. First on and then on I have to say, this has been a fun fic to write, especially since this was my first and I have done many others since it began (that I will be posting...). And of course look for Love Bitten, which is a sequel to this fic written by Daddy's lil' devil so please check it out.

And also, I know I've waited til the last chappy, but I'd like to dedicate this entire fic to Traci and thank her for beta-ing this last chappy for me. She's supported this for a while. thank you so much. :)

And now for the long awaited chappy 16...

Chapter Sixteen: Deep Thoughts

Everything went black.

As her eyelashes hit her cheeks, Inu Yasha watched the life start to slip away from Kagome. He struggled to his feet, knowing he had to do something, and wondering what he could do at the same time. Leaning on a nearby tree for support, Inu Yasha looked up, his hazy eyes now starting to focus. There was Hojo. He was lingering a few feet off the ground now, fluctuating his gaze from Kagome to his hands and then back.

"Look what you made me do!" Hojo yelled, his gaze settled on the bloodied spear that rested on the ground. Inu Yasha didn't even acknowledge that Hojo blamed him for what happened to Kagome. He jumped up from the ground, ignoring the pain that surged down his back, though he could not ignore the pain in his heart.

"Grrr..." Escaped his lips in a ferocious growl that shocked any demons unlucky enough to roam this part of the forest. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He screamed, his hands colliding with the open wound in Hojo's arm. Hojo had been knocked to the ground by Inu Yasha's force as he watched one of the hanyou's feet contact with the ground only to thrust him towards Hojo again. Now flying through the air at a demonic speed, Inu Yasha raised his blood covered hand and flung Hojo's own fluid back at him. "Blades.of.Blood!" As Hojo winced from the force of the malice that dripped off Inu Yasha's words, he could not dodge the attack.

And as more gashes were pained into his body, Hojo attempted the stare down the hanyou and only managed to connect with eyes as red as his own blood that stained the ground. Everyone had heard of the hanyou that had taken down the treacherous Naraku with his crew of fighters. But few even saw and fewer still lived to tell of what would become of things after his demon side took over. And here it was.

A few feet from the tree Kagome lie under, lay the Tetsaiga everyone and then pulsing, trying to subdue the subconscious of its master. But through rage, the hanyou gone demon could only think of one thing; Hojo's blood on his fingertips, sliced from his body. 'Kill.' Inu Yasha heard a voice say. His demon side was telling him to do what he'd already planned out. 'Kill!' The voice said even louder.

'No...'

Another voice arose. But this time it wasn't of the dark, cold demon voice that Inu Yasha heard before. It was familiar, warm, soft, inviting. He knew that voice, but could it be? No, Kagome wasn't speaking... She couldn't because of that Hojo. This served to fuel Inu Yasha's rage even more.

'Inu Yasha...' The voice faded. Tetsaiga pulsed. And for that one second that INu Yasha's heart skipped a beat, he was hanyou again. For one second, Tetsaiga's pulse reached out to his and he came to his senses. And once that second had subsided, he could feel the demon trying once again to take control.

In mid strike, Inu Yasha stopped. His eyes no longer red, but gold. They turned towards Tetsaiga's non-stop pulsing. And yet, his heart could not help but skip another beat as he saw Kagome, barely alive and breathing, leaning over Tetsaiga, her hand on the blade.

Inu Yasha did a complete 360 and ran to Kagome. Without a word, she thrust the Tetsaiga into his hands. He looked into her eyes, his own pleading to hold her. But she lay her hands onto the blade and it glowed. Wind swirled the grass around them as the blade grew. It looked as if the blade was powering up to break another barrier, but instead the blade went completely gold. "It reminds me of your eyes..." And then Kagome slid to the ground.

"First rule of combat; never turn you back on an enemy!" Inu Yasha heard Hojo's voice closing in and looked to see Hojo running fast towards Inu Yasha despite the many wounds he had on his body. A gold Tetsaiga met with a long spear, the same one that hit Kagome, the one now covered with her drying blood. "I'll kill you with this, Inu Yasha! I'll kill you and take Kagome!"

"No.You.Won't!"

Seeing Inu Yasha's angry but confused face, Hojo beamed. "Yes, when I kill you, I'll take that jewel and bring Kagome back to life. Then she will be mine!", He paused. "And so will your son. How could a hanyou like you ever make them happy when they could have a strong, powerful being like me protecting them? You're the reason Kagome is lying over there right now... if you had just ceased to interfere back in her time, I would have her right now..."

Hojo was knocked to the ground and his cocky grin diapered off his face. The Tetsaiga once again met with the long spear, igniting sparks at the very touch of the two alloys. But the gold Tetsaiga pulsed once again as if it were searching for more power. And it found it.

The energy that powered Hojo's spear was flashing as if it was losing. It faded to a dark gray and the Tetsaiga pulsed even louder because it drew the energy clean out of the spear. Eventually the spear broke and disappeared leaving Hojo defenseless.

He crawled back a few feet, hoping to escape what was inevitably coming his way. Inu Yasha, leaving no room for any type of escape or trickery, slowly held the Tetsaiga, glowing gold in all its glory, over his head and then thrust the sword through Hojo's stomach. He raised the Tetsaiga over his head once more and then thrust the sword back into the torso of Hojo. "This is for Kagome!" And in the next instant he slammed it back into his torso. "And this is for Kioshi!" He then picked it up once more, higher than he had ever held it and having everything; his emotions, his rage, his love, his wish for family, backing this one battle. Then he slammed it back down through Hojo and straight into the ground. "And that... that was for you and any other demons that try to come between me and my Kagome."

Hojo was gasping, impaled on the ground by Tetsaiga. Then, the color drained from his face, from his clothes, all of it gathering into a ball of light at his stomach. It then climbed the sword until it reached the hilt, dissipating as it reached the fur. Inu Yasha watched as his body crumbled into a thin dust and watched as it disappeared into a mysterious wind. Inu Yasha let his gaze linger a little longer on the Tetsaiga and the spot where Hojo had once been. Then, as he was about to turn to Kagome, Inu Yasha felt a tug on his pants. Instinctively taking a defensive position, he discovered it to be none other than Kioshi... his son.

"Kioshi..." Inu Yasha bent down and wrapped his arms around his son. It felt good to do this. It was much more that his father ever did. And he intended to be a better parent than his mother or his father. Neither helped him, they just put a dent in his life. His father disregarded him and his mother protected him so much that he had come to despise his human blood and humans as well. That was until he met Kagome. But he'd be better to Kioshi. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He pulled back, noticing the tears that were stinging the edges of Kioshi's eyes and the little runny nose that he had. It was almost cute... Such a small creature. It amazed Inu Yasha to no end thinking, 'I made him. With my love for... Kagome. We...' At another thought of Kagome, Inu Yasha lifted his son onto his hip and walked towards her.

At the noise, her eyes fluttered open, creamy brown staring at pure gold that would make Midas envious. Inu Yasha could see her gasping for air, he could tell that there wasn't much time left.

He knelt.

Taking Kagome's body , he embraced her, allowing nothing in-between them, nothing to keep them apart. She lifted her arms, barely, but returned his embrace. And Kagome felt Inu Yasha shaking; she heard him sobbing. She only wished she could do the same stroke or stroke his hair and cute ears. She wished she could tell him that is was alright. But the pain through her small body told her that it wasn't going to be alright. "I l-love you, Inu... Yasha. And Kioshi... I love him... you have to take care fo him for me. Be the father I know you can be. Take care of him for me. Take care of him..."

"No, Kagome. I won't let you go... I... I won't!" He didn't know what to do. He was panicking, unwilling to accept that this was the end. And when her hand finally released her grip on his haori, it fell to the ground and she went limp in his arms. "Kagome? Kagome...! KAGOME!" He yelled, not ready to let her go. He grabbed Kioshi and pulled him into a hug. Having both Kioshi and Kagome in his arms was a dream of his, but this wasn't the way he saw it when he imagined. Everything was alright, but in this instance, it was all wrong. Right now, he didn't care about the sets of eyes watching him. He didn't care if Sango and Miroku saw him cry...

And then there was light.

Before Inu yasha could even wonder where it was coming from, Kioshi opened his hand. In his little palm sat the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel that took Kikyo away from him, but was threatening to give him Kagome. 'Of course, the jewel. Hojo was going to use it to revive her, but I didn't think about it til now...' Inu Yasha thought stupidly. He took the jewel and held it Kagome's left side, fitting it into her wound perfectly like the day that they met and the centipede demon took it out of her. Inu Yasha felt the jewel start to absorb into her body and then he waited. Seconds. Seconds. Tick. Tick.

He looked at her face, his tears splashing onto her cheeks in some desperate hope that it would awaken her. He prayed so much for those eyes to open, for her to be ok. And when they did, Inu Yasha swore he could almost die.

Almost.

"Inu... Yasha...?" She smiled. That smile. The one that belonged to Kagome and only Kagome. "Kioshi, I'm so glad you're alright. I'll never let something like that happen again."She pulled both of them into a hug. But then she pulled back enough to look into amber eyes. "But, hojo?" Inu Yasha could feel her hands tighten around the fabric of his haori.

"I'm sorry. I had to, Kagome." He knew she didn't like fighting. She knew it was necessary, but she didn't like it anymore than she like killing. But she nodded despite that. The sadness shone in her eyes, but you could tell that she understood.

"It was for the best, I'm sure." She responded. Then she smiled and embraced them both together again. Forever. Her son and the love of her life in her arms. Bliss. And as we fade into the sky, the lovers and son becoming hardly a dot to our view, we hear a distant...

"MIROKU, NOT NOW!" Smack.

Owari

That's the conclusion. Be sure to look for part two; Love Bitten coming soon. And thank you everyone for reviewing!

THX -Tsuyoku-


End file.
